The New Girl
by jyvonne13
Summary: Dana comes to a new school and meets the popular girls the Bratz who decide that they don't like her. What kind of drama will happen? And will Dana ever gain they're acceptance?
1. New Girl

**Hi everyone, i'm back with yet another Bratz story. I don't think i'll ever be able to stop writing about them. Oh well, i hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

New Girl

Four girls walked down the hallway of Style's High. As they walked past, heads turned. These four girls were beautiful, they had the most gorgeous expensive clothes, and they oozed confidence. They were known as the Bratz, Sasha, Jade, Yasmin, and Cloe.

In the middle of them was their ring leader Sasha. She wore dark skinny jeans, a gold off the shoulder top, black heels, and gold jewelry, and her dark brown hair was slicked back into a ponytail. Being the self proclaimed leader, Sasha was extremely bossy, confident, and could sometimes be a bit cocky and spoiled.

On her right was Jade. Her long jet black hair hung loose around her face, she wore knee high black boots, a denim mini skirt, and a purple button up shirt. She had six holes in her ears each were filled with earrings, she had on dark eye shadow and eyeliner. Jade could be somewhat punk and sometimes it intimidated people but they always came to her first for fashion advice because everyone thought she was the most fashionable.

Next to her was Yasmin. The girl was a drop dead gorgeous Hispanic beauty. She wore a gray mini skirt, black boots, and a purple scarf along with gold earrings and her brown hair was curled. Out of all of them Yasmin was probably the nicest and quietest but she was no push over.

On the other side of Sasha was Cloe, the blonde drama queen. She wore black and white striped leggings, and a white sweater dress, and some heels. Cloe was a drama queen, and she was clumsy but she was an amazing soccer player and an aspiring actress.

All of a sudden a freshman who wasn't looking where they were going bumped in'to Sasha. She gave her such a terrible glare the girl cowered in fear. "Um, excuse you."

"I'm…I'm sorry…"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Just get out of the way." The freshman quickly left and the rest of the girls giggled.

"You're so horrible!" Yasmin said laughing.

Sasha smirked. "Maybe one day these people will learn to stop messing with me. Let's go girls." They went into the bathroom which had several other girls in it talking. The Bratz claimed their place away from them and pulled out their make up.

"We should totally go shopping after school," Jade said as she refreshed her lip gloss.

Cloe leaned against the sink. "Maybe not right after school…"

Jade glanced at her. "Why not?"

"I have to stay after school to take my history test."

"Can't you reschedule?" Sasha said crossing her arms.

"No, Ms. Boxworthy said that I have to take it today because the end of the quarter is next week. If I don't take this test I'll have a C- for the quarter and my parents will kill me."

Sasha scoffed. "Alright then, I guess we'll just have to go without you."

"Sasha…!" Cloe said.

"It'll just be you and Jade then. Cade and I are going to his house after school," Yasmin said.

"We'll go later this weekend. It'll be no fun without you two," Jade said. "Sasha?"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Later this weekend it is."

The bell rang for homeroom.

"Oh my god we're late!" Cloe exclaimed.

"Let's go," Jade said. "We won't get in trouble."

They left the bathroom. "Omg, I can't be late. I have a spotless record," Yasmin said.

"I swear I can't stand Ms. Lyre. She's totally gonna yell at me. That stupid…"

Suddenly Cloe was cut off. "Ahem."

They turned around Cloe's eyes got wide when she saw Ms. Lyre behind them. "Ms. Lyre!"

"So you hate me, do you Cloe?"

"Ms. Lyre I totally didn't mean it like that. By hate I meant I…I strongly dislike…no not that, I actually…"

"Get to class!" the teacher exclaimed.

"Right, right! Sorry!" with that they all practically ran to class.

"This is the last time I hang out with you guys before class starts," Yasmin said.

"You've said that a bunch of times already," Jade said.

* * *

A silver Toyota pulled up to Styles High school. Inside was a girl named Dana. She had long straight brown hair, and she wore some simple jeans and a blue sweater. She looked out the window at the big school. It looked intimidating and she didn't want to get out and go inside.

"Ready for school hon?" her mother asked.

"Sure…" Dana lied.

"I can go in with you if you want."

"No!" Dana exclaimed. The last thing she needed was her mother coming in and embarrassing her and making her look like a baby in front of everyone. "I'll go by myself."

"Have fun."

She stepped out of the car and closed the door then stated to walk towards the school. She went through the front door. The hallway was pretty much empty, school had already started. She didn't know where to go, she didn't know her schedule or where the main office was.

She noticed a girl walking down the hallway. She had a long brown weave and wore expensive looking clothes. "Excuse me, where's the main office?"

The girl popped her bubble gum and gave her a duh look as she pointed down the hallway. "Down there to the right." Then she walked away.

Dana watched her go and hoped all the girls in the school weren't like this. She went to the office and they gave her schedule and a map of the school. Her first class was English with Mr. Mecz in room 112. She went there and timidly went into the room

"Can I help you?" Mr. Mecz asked.

Dana twisted her hair around nervously. "Um, I'm Dana…"

"Oh yes, I was informed that you would be coming." He turned her to face the class. "Everyone, this is Dana, she's new to our school. I hope you all will make her feel welcome."

The half of the class that wasn't asleep gave an unenthusiastic "hello". Dana wished he didn't introduce her like that. She would have gotten along fine without the embarrassment.

"You can take that empty seat right there next to Sasha."

Dana went over and sat next to the pretty girl in the gold shirt. Maybe she'd be her first friend here. "Hi," she said to her once she sat down.

Sasha looked at her out the corners of her eyes not wanting to be associated with the new girl. "Hi."

"Um, I like your shirt," Dana said trying to be nice.

Sasha didn't look at her this time. She seemed too interested in her red nails to talk to her. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Mr. Mecz started talking again and she took notes. She tried speaking to Sasha again but she either ignored her or gave her a rude answer. She tried not to be fazed by it. She figured they'd have another class together and they could become better friends.

The day dragged on after that. No one really talked to her. She felt invisible. Each of her teachers's introduced her in front of the class and she felt more embarrassed each time. She dreaded going to lunch fearing that she'd have no one to sit with and she'd end up being alone feeling like an outcast.

When she got to the crowded cafeteria she felt intimidated. But then she saw Sasha sitting at a table across the room with three other girls. On her right was an Asian girl with cool blue highlights and her boots propped up on the table. Across from them was a blonde girl drinking a soda and a very pretty Hispanic girl. They seemed nice, and they were the only people she really knew. She took her lunch over to their table. "Hi Sasha," she said.

Sasha looked up at her with what Dana thought she mistook as disgust. "Um, who are you?"

Dana suddenly became self conscious. "Um, Dana. I'm in your English class."

Sasha thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, new girl."

"Yeah," she said smiling.

"So what do you want?"

"I wanted to sit with you."

Jade turned her head not being able to hold back her laugh anymore. Yasmin pretended to be interested in her salad and Cloe waiting wondering what Sasha would say.

Sasha raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you want to sit with us huh? Well, our table is kind of full," she said attempting to be nice for once.

Dana looked at their table. They were the only ones there and there were five empty chairs there. "There's an empty seat there."

Sasha gave her a bored expression. "Your point?" She turned back to her friends. "Anyway she was wearing this…" She stopped when she noticed Dana was still there. "You're still here?"

Dana fidgeted out of nervousness. "Um…"

"Girls, let's take a vote. Should Dana sit here?" Sasha said.

Jade was still trying not to laugh. "Hell no."

Cloe tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear. "I don't think so."

"The guys still need seats too," Yasmin said trying to let her off easy.

"And I vote no. Sorry, maybe next time," Sasha said.

Dana looked disappointed. "Oh, yeah. Maybe next time then." She walked away and sat at a table nearby. She watched them as she ate. Some guys came over to their table. A cute guy with shaggy brown hair sat next to Jade and kissed her; a blonde guy came over and did the same to Cloe. Several other guys came over and took the remaining seats. They were right; there wasn't enough space for her. Maybe next time there would be room.

* * *

After school Dana made her way through the crowded hallways trying to get to the door. She wanted to leave. This school was less than welcoming. No one really talked to her, even acknowledged her. What did she expect, it was her first day. But she felt out of place. Everyone wore designer clothes and was really pretty; she didn't have any of that.

Her mom was out in the car waiting for her. She got in and closed the door.

"How was it dear?"

"It was okay."

Her mom wanted more of an answer than that. "That's it? Just okay?"

Dana nodded. "Yes mom. It was just okay."

* * *

**Lately, the Bratz have been inspired in my stories by a book series called The Clique. They're basically a group of popular middle schoolers who in summary act just like the Bratz in this story. **


	2. Gossip

Chapter 2:

Gossip

After school a couple days later Sasha and Jade were sitting in their science class talking. Jade was sitting on a table with Koby, Cameron and Dylan were sitting on the one across from them and Cloe and Sasha sat in chairs at their feet.

"So what's with this chick that keeps stalking your table at lunch?" Dylan asked taking a sip of his coke.

"You noticed that huh?" Jade asked.

"The new girl," Sasha said rolling her eyes.

"She was hot."

The girls gave him a look. "You're joking right? She had no style at all!" Cloe said.

Dylan held up his hands. "I'm joking, geez."

Cameron laughed. "You should let her join your group."

Cloe slapped his arm and gave him an amused look.

"Yeah right, we don't like her," Jade said.

"Why not?" Koby asked.

Sasha scoffed. "Have you seen her? She can't dress at all. Her skin looks like it's never seen the sun."

Jade laughed. "Did you see what she was wearing today? What, does she shop at a thrift store?"

"Haha, you girls are cold," Cameron laughed along with the guys.

"She's nothing special to look at. She doesn't have any ass at all," Dylan said.

"Exactly! Why the hell would we let her join our group? We're exclusive, we only accept the best of the best," Sasha said.

"So basically no one is good enough for you girls because you've never let anyone else in your group since first grade," Koby said.

Yasmin and Cade walked into the room hand in hand. "What are you talking about?" Cade asked.

"Our stalker," Jade said.

Yasmin laughed. "New girl?"

"That's the one."

"Yasmin likes her, don't you?" Cameron asked jokingly.

Yasmin rolled her eyes and plucked his forehead. "Stupido. Why would I like her? What is she to me?"

"Exactly!" Jade said. "That Dana girl is nothing!"

They all started laughing again.

Dana was coming into the room to speak to her teacher about something, but she heard what they were saying as she came in and it stung. They stopped laughing when they saw her. Some of them actually looked regretful about it, but the rest didn't. "Were you guys talking about me?" she said feeling like her legs would give out on her.

No one was willing to say anything, but then Sasha spoke up. "Who else would we be talking about? Why are you all in our business anyway?"

The science teacher, Ms. James came in. She didn't seem to take notice of the obvious tension. "Alright kids you've got to go. I'm locking up."

Dana left the room completely forgetting about talking to Ms. James.

* * *

Dana stood outside of the school desperately waiting for her mother to show up. She couldn't believe she expected these girls to be her friends! They obviously hated her and she didn't do a thing to them. It was unfair how they talked about her behind her back to their boyfriends. How many other people did they talk about her to? She felt humiliated by it and she wanted to leave the school as soon as possible.

She turned around and saw Yasmin coming towards her. She quickly turned away not wanting to hear anything else she said to her.

"Hey," Yasmin said.

"Hey," Dana said softly.

Yasmin felt bad about earlier. She knew what it was like to be the new girl. She had moved to New York from Puerto Rico in the first grade. Even though it was years ago she remembered it perfectly. Moving to a new country, with new people, a new school, and even though she had been learning English as long as Spanish she wasn't used to using it all the time. She had taken sympathy on Dana and felt bad about what had happened. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said."

Dana was surprised. "Really?"

Yasmin nodded. "Yes, I know what you're going through and I know it's hard. I shouldn't have been so harsh."

Dana smiled. "It's okay."

"Good. No hard feelings?"

"No."

"Great, well, I'll see you tomorrow." With that Yasmin left.

Dana watched her go. She had been beginning to think those girls were cruel, but maybe they weren't all that bad.

* * *

**Aww, one of the Bratz at least has a heart. Short chapter, the rest will be longer.**


	3. A New Enemy

Chapter 3:

A New Enemy

The Bratz girls met at Jade's locker before lunch the next day. Jade looked at her hair in the mirror. "Bleh, I need to re-dye my hair."

"Girl, you look fine. Hurry up, I'm starving!" Cloe said.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Just for that I should move slower."

"How did you ever convince your parents to let you dye your hair blue in the first place?"

Jade's parents were super strict and they never agreed on anything. They completely favored Jade's little sister Jane over her. "There are a lot of things I do that my parents don't approve of," she said gesturing to the six holes in her ears and the black cat tattoo on her wrist.

"You guys think our little stalker is going to be there today begging to sit by us?" Sasha said smirking.

"Ha, probably. That chick needs to get a life," Jade said.

"Guys…maybe she's not that bad," Yasmin said.

The three of them looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "What?"

"Um, Yasmin, are you feeling okay?" Sasha said. "She's a loser."

"You don't even know her Sasha."

"And you do?"

Yasmin glared at her. "Well…she doesn't deserve to be treated the way you treat her."

"Guys, just forget about her. Come one," Cloe said.

"Fine, I still think Yasmin has lost her mind though," Sasha said. They all left Jade's locker and went into the cafeteria.

They were walking to their table chatting as always and Dana was walking towards them. They didn't notice her at first. But she tripped and fell losing grip of her tray in the process. Food flew from it. Her lemonade splashed onto each of the Bratz' shirts and faces. Soup spilled onto Jade and Cloe's shoes soaking through Jade's tights. Croutons and soggy lettuce got thrown into Yasmin's face and salad dressing poured onto Sasha's face and neck.

"AHH!" they screamed.

Dana looked up at them in horror. People were staring at all of them, pointing and laughing. The four Bratz looked down at Dana with an absolute evil look. "I…I'm sorry…it…it was an accident."

Jade looked down at her shoes. "Omg! These were my favorite shoes!"

"You ruined my shirt!" Cloe shouted at her.

Dana slowly stood up with a napkin. "I really am sorry." She tried to wipe Sasha's face. "Let me get that…"

Sasha slapped her away. "Stop!"

Dana removed her hand. She was shaking now. Everyone was still staring waiting for a fight to start. "I…I'm…I'm sorry…"

The girls were all glaring at her. "Shut up! We don't need your pathetic apologies!" Jade exclaimed.

"Let me tell you something you little bitch," Sasha said. "Don't ever come near us again. If we ever see you're face again, we'll make your life a living hell. Got it?"

Dana backed away slightly. She nodded slowly. "Y-Yes…"

"Let's go," Yasmin said tugging on their arms. She wanted to try to clean her clothes out as soon as possible before they left a permanent stain.

Once they left the cafeteria Jade led them down the hallway. "I've got extra clothes in my locker," she said. She gave them what she had in there and they went to the bathroom to change and clean their clothes off.

"I cannot believe she did this!" Sasha exclaimed slamming the door behind her.

Cloe looked in the mirror and groaned. "My shirt is ruined!"

Jade went into the stall and began to change. "She'll regret this."

Yasmin went to change as well. "I can't believe I actually trusted her. I tried to be nice to her and she just throws her food all over us as humiliates us like that."

Sasha pulled the jeans up and struggled to get them around her butt. "Geez Jade, you have a tiny butt!"

Cloe started rubbing the stains out of her clothes with a wet paper towel. "How are we going to face everyone now?"

"We'll face them like we always do, with pride. We can't let that Dana bitch take our dignity away from us," Sasha said as she fixed her make up.

"What are we going to do about this, guys? We just let this go," Yasmin said as she applied her eye shadow.

Sasha smirked. "Trust me girls. We'll make her regret ever dragging her sorry ass to this school."


	4. Revenge

Chapter 4:

Revenge

The Bratz stood outside of school the next day waiting for Dana to come. They were not going to let her little tricks yesterday slip past without consequences.

Cloe pointed to Dana getting out of a silver car. "There she is," she said smacking her gum.

Sasha smirked. "Excellent." As Dana walked towards the school, trying hard not to make eye contact with them, Sasha stuck her foot out and she tripped. "Oops, sorry," she said sarcastically.

"You should really watch where you're going Dana," Yasmin said. Jade and Cloe giggled.

Dana stood up with her face red and got away from them.

Their harassments went on for the next few days. Whereever she went there were people whispering and she was sure they spread some kind of rumors about her. She saw rude things written about her on the bathroom walls. And they always found some ways to directly harass her during the school day.

Dana sat in her bedroom one evening not being able to concentrate on her homework. The Bratz were making school hell for her. She at least thought after making friends with Yasmin she'd convince her friends to like her. But after what happened at lunch that day they all hated her guts. Apparently the Bratz were royalty at the school and everyone did what they said. And because she was at the bottom of the social hierarchy and Bratz hated her, everyone else hated her too.

She dreaded going back because of them. She didn't understand why they had to be so mean. Couldn't they understand that what she did was an accident? She didn't mean to ruin their $600 shoes or their designer clothes or to humiliate them in front of the whole school. The Bratz didn't play that game, they'd never let her live it down.

Her mother came into the room. "Hi honey, I brought you some of your favorite tea." She noticed Dana looking sad. "What's the matter?"

"It doesn't matter mom. Thank for the tea."

Her mother wouldn't take that for an answer. "Is it about school? Are they being nice to you?"

Dana shook her head. "Really mom, it's okay."

"Dana."

Dana sighed exasperated. "Alright fine, yes it is about school."

Her mother became serious. "What's going on there?"

"Well…there's this group of girls, they call themselves the Bratz. They're the most popular girls in school. I wanted to be their friend but on my first day they just automatically decided they didn't like me. One of the, Yasmin, she was nice at first. But then at lunch one day…I tripped and spilled my food all over them. Now all of them hate me and they've done everything to make my life terrible."

Her mother was angry. "I'll have a talk with your principle about this. This I won't stand for."

* * *

The next morning all four of the Bratz were called down to the office. When they went in there they found Dana in there with her mother and Principal Nunez sitting at her desk. "Sit down girls," she said gesturing to the empty seats.

They all sat in a row across from Dana and her mom. Dana wouldn't meet eye contact with them. "What's this about?" Cloe asked even though they all knew.

Nunez rested her botoxed face on her hands as she looked at them. "I'm here to speak to you about recent events regarding Miss Dana Kyle."

The Bratz sat unmoving as they looked at her with expressions that showed no sign of anger, guilt, or happiness.

"Rumors, classroom harassment, and for what? A simple accident that occurred at lunch. What do all of you have to say for yourselves?"

Yasmin looked at her dark purple nails. "Shame on us then."

Cloe twisted her hair around. "I really thought she did it on purpose."

"She ruined my Gucci shoes," Jade said.

Sasha put on a fake apologetic smile. "Our bad."

"Right then. If anyone ever brings this kind of behavior to my attention again, the four of you face suspension. Are we clear?"

"Yes Ms. Nunez," the chorused.

"Very well. You are dismissed."

They all stood up and left the office. The Bratz turned to Dana's mom. "We're really sorry to have hurt your daughter that way," Cloe said.

"Yeah, I hope we can put it all behind us," Jade said.

Mrs. Kyle smiled. "Oh of course girls. I'm sure the five of you can all be good friends now." She kissed Dana's forehead. "See you this afternoon dear." She left towards the front door.

The Bratz parted and headed in separate directions to class. Dana followed Sasha since they were going to the same class. "So you really think we could be friends?"

Sasha glared at her. "Listen, I don't appreciate all the shit you give us. Let's get one thing clear, you and I will _never_ be friends. Okay? Good." She walked away from her to their class. While Dana stared after her in disbelief.


	5. A New Friend

Chapter 5:

A New Friend

Dana walked out of her third period class towards her locker. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and bumped into someone. She looked up and found herself staring at a girl with blue highlights and green Asian eyes.

"What do you want?" Jade said still pissed at her for sending her to the office.

Dana suddenly became nervous. "I'm sorry, really…"

Jade snickered and shifted her weight to the other foot. "And you wonder why Sasha picks on you so much."

"Why does she?"

"Well let's see, you throw your food at us at lunch, send all of us to the office, and basically you just let her. Why else would she hate you?"

Dana glared at her. "Hey, that's not fair though. What about all the stuff you did to me?"

Jade got in her face. "What about it?"

Dana stood her ground. "It's just that all of you act like…" her voice trailed off.

"Like what?" Jade said provoking her.

"Like bitches. All of you are bitches."

Jade was surprised to hear that at first but then her face turned into an evil glare. "You know what, that's a lot of talk coming from the new girl. I would think you'd want some friends around here. Instead of going around calling people bitches, take the next train and go back to wherever the hell you came from. You're obviously not wanted around here."

Before Dana could respond Koby came up behind Jade and surprised her by putting his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder with a playful smirk. "Quit harassing the new girl baby."

Jade continued to glare at Dana. "I would think she was the one harassing me since she called me a bitch."

Koby looked at Dana with a fascinated nod. "You've got to have some guts to call this one a bitch." He squeezed her butt. "Let's go, I hear they have a taco bar today."

Jade broke her gaze from Dana. "Sweet." She took his hand and they went downstairs.

Dana watched them go then went to her locker feeling angry. Who did those Bratz think they were? They accused her of doing things to them but those were accidents. They automatically decided they didn't like her before they even knew each other and they did things to her on purpose. She didn't even want to be their friend anymore. Sure it would be nice to be instantly popular with a hot boyfriend like Koby or Cameron but at this point it wasn't worth being tortured by them.

She went to the cafeteria and sat at her usual table by herself becoming preoccupied with her fries and her thoughts.

"Excuse me."

She looked up and saw a girl standing by her. She had brown hair just past her shoulders, glasses, freckles across her nose, and she wore a white tank top with black and red plaid shorts, striped socks up to her thighs, and sneakers. "Can I sit here?"

"Um, sure."

The girl sat across from her with her chicken sandwich. "How come you're all by yourself?"

Dana shrugged. "Just haven't made any friends yet."

"Well I'll be your first. I'm Aubrey."

"Dana," she said with a smile.

"How are you liking the school so far?" Aubrey asked.

"It's…okay I guess. Regular old classes and stuff. Just, some people I guess really don't like me."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "That's the thing about Styles High. It's all about popularity. If you don't have designer clothes and a long weave people don't think anything of you. It's all about finding the right people I guess."

"What about you, where are your friends?"

Aubrey pointed across the cafeteria. "Over there. I would have sat with them but seeing how you're kinda the new girl around here and you haven't really met anyone yet, I thought you might like some company."

"That's really nice of you."

Suddenly the Bratz walked past in their usual group. When they saw Dana they sneered in her direction then went to their usual table where Cade, Cameron and Koby were sitting along with a couple other girls.

It didn't slip past Aubrey. "What's their deal?"

"They're the ones that don't like me."

"What reason would they have not to like you? You seem really nice, if not a bit quiet."

"I don't know. My first day I had a class with Sasha and I tried to make friends with them but they just decided they didn't like me. And ever since that incident last week they've been out to get me. I really don't understand."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "People around here kiss the ground that those girls walk on. All because they wear name brand clothes and they're pretty much rich. They're not the only ones that can walk around in six inch heels and get a cute boyfriend."

"I take it you've had bad experiences with them?"

"Not really," Aubrey said shaking her head. "We went to middle school together and they used to make fun of my glasses and pig tails. Since then though they've backed off a bit. I don't consider them close friends but I talk to Jade sometimes in a few of my classes."

"She seems like one of the meanest," Dana said remembering what happened in the hallway.

"She just doesn't let people mess with her. Trust me; she won't let anyone believe for a second that she's a pushover or anything. But once you get on her good side she's really not a bad person."

Dana sighed. "I wish they were as nice to me."

"Don't let them bother you so much. There are plenty of other people at this school. All they are is just four girls who think they're better than everyone else."

The bell rang for the end of lunch.

Aubrey wrote something down and gave it to Dana. "I'm leaving early today so I won't see you later. Call me." With that she skipped off to her next period.

Dana looked down at the number and saw there was a little smiley face next to her name. She smiled as she put the note in her pocket. She had finally made a new friend.


	6. Complications

Chapter 6:

Complications

Cloe walked down the hallway one morning with Cameron. She was absolutely in love with him and anyone who saw them could tell that he felt the same as well. He was tall, he'd gotten a tan over the summer, he had wavy dirty blonde hair. Looks aside, he was extremely kind and one of the more courteous guys out of all the others at the school. They'd been going out for three years and at this point she convinced they were meant to be.

"You coming to my game?" he asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it," she said. To be honest, if she wasn't dating Cameron she probably wouldn't bother coming to any football games. Soccer was more her thing, she'd never been a big football fan. But Cameron was her boyfriend and she would always support him. Besides, he looked pretty hot in his football uniform.

He hugged her. "Good. We've got a new strategy, and we're totally gonna win this…"

He started going into the "new strategy". Cloe tried to listen but half the time she didn't understand football player talk. She couldn't complain though, she did the same thing with her soccer games. She noticed a big flyer on the wall advertising the prom. She gasped. "Cam look!" she exclaimed pulling him over to it.

He noticed the flyer. "Damn, prom is coming up already?"

Cloe giggled. "Of course it is silly!"

Cameron raised his eyebrows when he saw the price of the tickets. "These tickets get more expensive every year. It'll be cheaper to fly to the moon."

"I hear the moon makes silk ride up on you."

He chuckled. "Who told you that?"

"Well like, there's no gravity on the moon right? So why shouldn't it make silk ride up?"

Cameron laughed. Cloe said the weirdest things sometimes. He pulled her close to him. "You weirdo."

She smirked. "You love me for it, don't you?"

He kissed her lips. "More than anything." He began to kiss her again passionately hardly showing restraint even though they were in the middle of the hallway.

"Would you two get a room?" Cade said as he came over to them with Yasmin.

Yasmin rolled her eyes. "En serio."

They all gave her blank stares. "What?"

Yasmin shook her head in pity. "Ay, how are all of you passing your Spanish classes?"

"I know what it means Yas. She said 'seriously' you guys," Cade said proudly.

"At least someone gets it."

"That's not fair. You only understand that because you're with her all the time," Cameron said pointing an accusing finger at Cade.

Cade shrugged. "At least I'm learning something and I've got a B- in Spanish. What do you have, an F?"

"I have a C!"

Yamsin looked at the poster. "I can't wait for prom!"

"I hear senior prom is better than junior prom," Cade said.

"Why?" Cloe asked.

Cade and Cameron both smirked. "Because you have a better chance of getting laid."

Yasmin pushed his arm. "Would you stop it!"

"Better have some condoms with you," Sasha said coming towards them with a smirk on her face.

"Sasha, did you get a date yet?" Cloe asked.

"You've got to have a date," Cameron pointed out.

"You don't have one yet, do you?" Cade said.

Sasha put her hands on her hips. "Oh don't worry I'll have a date and he'll be hotter than both of you guys put together. I wouldn't be caught _dead_ at the prom without a date."

Suddenly they heard the familiar sound of heels hitting the floor coming towards them. They turned to see Jade walking down the hallway looking as trendy as always but with an angry glare on her face. Koby followed behind her looking pretty desperate.

"Can we talk about this?"

"No!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't mean what I said!"

She turned to face him. "I'm sure you didn't! You say you love me and then you say shit like that to me, I won't stand for it okay? We're done!" With that she continued down the hallway past all of them.

Koby stood there watching her with his eyes wide in disbelief. He felt like he was falling off a cliff. Two years of love down the drain all because of him and his big mouth. "Jade I'm sorry!" he called.

"We're not speaking anymore!" she said over her shoulder.

The rest of them looked back and forth between them completely confused by what just happened. They thought Jade and Koby loved each other. There was hardly a moment where the two of them weren't together giving each other puppy love eyes. And now they were over, just like that? Koby was still standing there looking like he'd just been abandoned in a dark forest.

"Koby come here!" Cameron said waving him over.

Koby ignored them and just walked quickly in the opposite direction with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh no, is he going to cry?" Yasmin asked.

"I hope not, I can't stand to see a man cry," Cade said.

Cameron gave Cloe one last hug. "See you later." He went in the direction Koby went in trying to catch up with him.

Yasmin looked up at Cade who was staring after them but didn't seem to want to leave her. "Go make sure he's okay," she said.

He smiled down at her, gave her one last kiss, then left.

"I wonder what happened," Yasmin wondered.

"Don't just stand there, come on," Sasha said leading them over to the door Jade just came out of. They found her leaning against the brick wall outside. It seemed like she was trying to look angry but they could all see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Jade what happened?"

Jade wiped her eye. "Koby was being a jerk."

Cloe reached out and hugged her. Jade hugged her back still trying not to cry.

"Come inside girl, you don't want the whole world seeing you cry," Yasmin said leading her inside. They went in the bathroom and as soon as they were out of the public eye, Jade broke down. Yasmin got some paper towels and wiped her face.

"What did Koby say?" Sasha asked.

"I told him what Dana said to me yesterday and what I said back to her and he said I was bitchy. And I said 'what's that supposed to mean'. And he was like 'well you always act that way to people. Have you ever once thought that it's rude?'. And I was like 'so that's what you really think of me?'. And then he tried to apologize for it and I told him to shut up and I walked away." She put her face in her hands and continued to cry.

"Well if he thinks you're a bitch, then you shouldn't be with him," Sasha said.

"But I love him!" Jade said.

"Jade just go talk to him. He looked pretty torn apart when you said it was over and I'm sure he feels the same way," Cloe said.

Jade shook her head. "He's the one that started it. Until he apologizes to me, I have nothing else to say to him." The bell rang for homeroom.

"Time to go guys," Yasmin said picking up her purse.

"Forget the bell," Sasha said not moving. "Jade, maybe you and Koby just need some time apart."

"Yeah, give it the weekend to sleep on it and cool down a bit. And if he doesn't come around then…" Cloe's voice trailed off and she shrugged.

Jade looked in the mirror. Yasmin had wiped off most of her make up with her tears and her eyes were red. She had been with Koby for nearly two years and the thought of moving on without him made her heart ache. There was genuine fear in the back of her mind. She didn't want to lose Koby. She pulled out her make up bag and re-did her eyeliner.

Yasmin put her hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Jade shoved her make up back into her purse. "If that's what Koby really thinks of me, I don't care." She picked up her black purse and walked away.

The rest of the girls followed her knowing she felt just the opposite.

* * *

**Ah high school relationships. Can't you feel the drama?**


	7. Mall Time

Chapter 7:

Mall Time

That day before leaving, Sasha was at her locker touching up her lip gloss. She was upset with Koby for making Jade cry. She didn't see him at all that day but if she had seen him she would have yelled at him for it.

"Sasha."

She turned around and saw Alek behind her. "Yeah?"

He handed her a history textbook. "You left your book in Mr. Grimes' class."

She took the book form him surprised that he'd give it to her. "Thanks Alek." She looked at him for a moment. He was really cute. He had caramel skin and dark brown hair and his lips looked really soft.

He put his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you later." He started to walk off.

"Hey wait," she said.

He turned back and leaned against the locker next to hers. "Yeah?"

She batted her eyelashes at him. "You doing anything this weekend?"

He smirked. "I've got a football game on Sunday. Maybe I'll see you there."

She nodded. "Yeah, maybe you will," she said with a flirtatious smile. He turned to leave and she looked back into her locker feeling satisfied. She was _this_ much closer to having a date for the prom.

* * *

Dana sat in her room the next day finishing up her homework. She felt satisfied that her life was no longer consumed by the Bratz and she had made some friends of her own. She had started hanging out with Aubrey's friends Krysta and Megan and they were all really nice to her. It made her see Styles High in a new light. Not everyone there was snobby, some people were really nice.

Suddenly her ringtone started singing Katy Perry.

"California girls we're undeniable,

Fine fresh fierce,

We got it on lock.

West coast represent

Now put your hands up…!"

She looked at the text from Aubrey.

_The girls and I are going to the mall. You in?_

Dana felt completely overjoyed that they wanted to hang out with her.

_Of course I'm in! _

She got dressed and quickly ran downstairs. "Mom, Aubrey and I and some friends are going to the mall."

"Okay hon, that's fine. It's good to know you and those girls are finally getting along."

Dana shook her head. "No mom. Not them. I don't really talk to them anymore anyway."

"Why not?"

Dana shrugged. "I don't know. Just kind of lost interest I guess."

"You should continue to be friends with them Dana. It's good to have a wide variety of friends."

"I guess," Dana said pulling out a granola bar. She really didn't care if the Bratz ever spoke to her again. She didn't need that kind of stress and she already had good friends.

Not long after the doorbell rang and Aubrey, Krysta, and Megan were there to pick her up. "Hi you guys!"

"Hey girlie," said Krysta. "Let's go."

They were out the door and got into the car Megan had gotten last month. "I love this car," Aubrey said. She turned up the music. "Yay! Pussycat Dolls!"

"I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around she's all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me…"

They all started singing together.

"Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha!"

They all started laughing. Dana loved hanging out with them. They were so much fun and laid back. Not stuck up and full of themselves like the Bratz.

"You girls going to the prom with anyone?" Aubrey asked.

"Omg yes. Mike asked me out yesterday," Krysta said tossing her white blonde hair happily.

"That's so sweet. You've been crushing on him for so long," Megan said.

"I wish Iden would ask me out. He's really cute," Aubrey said dreamily.

Megan giggled. "You would like someone with a British accent."

"It makes him even hotter."

"What about you Dana? Has anyone asked you?" Megan asked.

Dana shook her head. "No. I don't really know any of the guys here very well."

"You know who I think you should go with? Alek. You'd make such a perfect couple!" Krysta said.

"You think so?" Dana asked. She hadn't really spoken to Alek much, but she did think he was extremely hot.

Soon they arrived at the mall. "You should wear more make up Dana," Megan said.

Krysta examined her. "Yeah, a little blush and eye shadow would really brighten up your face."

"To the MAC store!" Aubrey exclaimed pointing forward.

The rest of them laughed. "You're so weird!" Megan said as they went to the make up store.

"Weirdness is coolness," Aubrey said giggling.

They went to MAC and went to the make up counter. Aubrey, Megan, and Krysta pulled out different make up colors that they thought would look good on Dana. Dana however felt overwhelmed looking at all the make up. The most make up she'd ever worn was a bit of eyeliner and mascara. She didn't know where to start.

"Can I help you girls?" said a tall woman (it might have just been her six inch heels) wearing a lot of make up.

Krysta pushed Dana in front of them. "Our friend wants a makeover."

The woman ran her finger across Dana's cheek. "Let's see, soft skin, big eyes, I think I can work this. I'll see what I can do doll." She sat Dana down in a chair. Dana watched in facination as she went through different make up colors. She put rose pink eye shadow on her and pink lipstick as well as blush. Then she combed her hair and styled it so that it was parted on the right and hung loosely around her shoulders. "Alright girls, what do you think?" the woman said.

The girls nodded their approval. "Very cute," Aubrey said.

"I love it," said Megan.

"Alek will totally want you," Krysta said.

The woman nodded getting interested. "Ah, so there's a boy involved."

Dana blushed. "Um well, we're not together and…I don't really know him very well…"

"She wants to go to the prom with him," Megan said.

Dana shook her head blushing now. "No I don't!"

"Well good luck hon," the woman said.

Dana glared at her friends. "Thanks guys."

They started to leave. "Oh you know you like him," Krysta said.

"But I don't _know_ him!" Dana said.

"If you knew him you would like him," Megan said giving her a knowing look. "I seriously think you'd be a cute couple."

Dana rolled her eyes. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Hey, they have soft pretzels over there!" Aubrey said pointing to the pretzel shop. "I'll pay," she said.

"Aw, aren't you generous," Krysta said.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom while you do that," Dana said.

"'Kay."

They parted. When Dana was heading back she nearly fell down the escalator when she saw Alek coming towards her. She gripped onto the rail and her heart started pounding.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded trying to stay calm. "Of course."

"You looked like you were about to fall," he said.

She stood up straight. "I'm fine, really."

"Good." He looked at her for a moment. "Don't you go to Styles High?"

"Yeah, you go there too right?" She regretted asking, it was a dumb question. Of course he went there!

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Dana."

"I'm Alek. You here alone?"

She shook her head. "No, my friends are down there with soft pretzels."

He chuckled. "I'll let you get back to them then. See you at school on Monday."

"Yeah, bye." She watched him go then started walking back to her friends.

"Girl, what took you so long?" Aubrey said handing her the pretzel.

Dana sat down next to them. "You won't believe who I saw." She started to tell them about her short conversation with Alek.

"Girl you should have kept talking to him! We'd totally understand," Megan said.

Dana shrugged and bit into her pretzel. "I didn't really know what to say."

"He might be into you Dana. You should keep talking to him," Krysta said.

"I'm not good with boys though. I wouldn't know what to say to him."

"Say hi to him in the hallways, go to his locker and talk to him, ask him about his classes or the sports he plays," Krysta explained.

Megan snickered. "This one would know," she said pointing to Krysta.

Krysta scoffed. "I've only had six boyfriends."

* * *

**"California Girls" is by Katy Perry.**

**"Don't Cha" is by the Pussycat Dolls featuring Busta Rhymes.**

**Krysta is also an actualy Bratz character if you've neve rheard of her (i hadn't heard of her). She is the twiin of Lela, although i forgot to mention the sister. More boy drama up ahead too!**


	8. Conflicts

Chapter 8:

Conflicts

The Bratz were at the football game on Sunday. They were playing their rival school Mackerel High School. Cloe was on the field since the game hadn't started yet talking to Cameron as he warmed up.

"It's hot as hell out here," he said blocking his face from the sun.

"Can't be any worse than practicing in the rain," she pointed out.

He nodded. "Good point. Hand me my water bottle." She did and he took a long sip of it. "Thanks."

She kissed his lips. "You gonna win for me?"

"Of course. We aren't gonna lose to these bastards."

Cloe giggled.

Dylan came over to them. "You playing the game Cloe?"

Cloe shook her head. "Of course not!"

"Then you gotta get off the field. We're about to start."

Cloe gave him an insulted look. "Rude today aren't you? Geez, I just wanted to wish Cam good luck." She turned to her boyfriend. "Good luck."

"Thanks Cloe."

She walked off the field and went to go sit with her friends in the bleachers.

Jade kept looking around for Koby but apparently he wasn't there. She put her face in her hand and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Cloe asked as she sat down.

"Koby didn't come," Cade explained.

Jade glared at him. "So what if Koby's not here? I don't care!"

"Jade we all know you miss him, you don't need to hide it," Cade said. "Just call him already."

Cloe slapped his knee. "It's not that simple."

Cade rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me it's a pride thing. You girls…"

"Well then why won't _he_ call Jade? I know you've said the same thing to him," Cloe said.

Cade stared at her for a moment but couldn't think of a good come back. "It's a pride thing."

Cloe nodded. "Exactly."

Yasmin noticed Sasha staring at a particular guy. "You see him?" Sasha had told her all about Alek and how he wanted her to come to the game today over webcam last night.

Sasha pointed to the center field. "He'd right there."

"Who?" Cloe asked.

"Sasha's crushing on Alek," Yasmin said.

"Oh really?" Cloe said getting interested. "Give me details."

"I left my textbook in Mr. Grime's class on Friday and he brought it to me. Then I asked him what he was doing this weekend and he said he had the football game and was like 'I'll see you there'."

Cloe squealed. "Ooh, he totally likes you!"

Sasha crossed her arms. "Well, if he likes me he'd better recognize that I'm free for the prom."

Suddenly Eithan came over to them. "Yo."

Cade high fived him. "Finally some male company. I'm getting tired of them talking about Alek and Koby."

"What about Koby? Did you two break up?" Eithan asked Jade.

All four of the girls glared at him.

"What?" Eithan said confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Koby's a touchy subject right now," Cade explained.

Eithan nodded finally understanding that Jade and Koby were having some problems. "I understand."

Finally the game started. It started out slow with Mackerel in the lead making all of the Styles High students disappointed. But after the second half, Styles High took the lead and finally won the game. After it was over Cloe went back down to congratulate Cam and the rest of them got off the bleachers.

Yasmin elbowed Sasha. "You should go talk to him."

Sasha looked over at Alek. "You think I should?"

"Si chica! You're not getting any younger!" Yasmin grabbed Cade as he came towards them. "Go talk to him, and don't come back until you've got something to say to me." She looked up at Cade. "Vamos mi amor." She kissed his lips ad they walked off.

Sasha went over to the field where Alek was talking to a guy named Michael. "Hey Alek!" she called as she came towards him.

Michael gave him a knowing look and said something to him that she couldn't hear then left. Alek turned to Sasha. "Hey Sasha."

"Great game," she said.

"Thanks. Gotta beat those Mackerel dude's."

She put her hands on her hips. "I was getting worried in the first half though. You guys almost had me cheering for the other team," she said with a playful smirk.

Alek laughed. "Nah Sasha, that was our strategy," he lied. "We made the other team think they were gonna win but we crushed them in the end."

"Nice strategy, did you plan that out before the game or did it just happen unexpectedly?"

He smirked. "As far as you know we planned it out before the game." They both laughed.

"You make me want to go to these games. The other guys aren't much to look at," she said knowing that was a bit forward.

He crossed his arms and smiled. "Well, it's nice to know I'm some eye candy for some chicks."

She tossed her hair. "Candy that melts in some chicks mouths."

"A Hershey's kiss?" he guessed.

"My thoughts exactly," she said nodding.

"Well, maybe we should test it out sometime and see if I melt in a chick's mouth."

She gave him another flirtatious look. "If you ever need a test subject, I'm your girl."

He picked up his football helmet. "I'll take it into consideration." With that he walked off to change out of his sweaty clothes.

Sasha watched him go feeling satisfied yet disappointed by the conversation. The fact that she got the chance to talk to him, and what they talked about, left her feeling good inside. But she was expecting a kiss and it didn't happen. Maybe she'd have to steal one next time.

* * *

The next morning as Jade came into the school; she didn't feel as fly as she normally did. She still looked good. She wore a short jean skirt, a long sleeved white blouse, thigh high black stockings, black pumps, and her black and silver sunglasses. But she was afraid Koby wouldn't talk to her that day. She was still very upset with him for calling her bitchy but she still wanted him to at least talk to her.

Her wish was granted when she heard him calling her. "Hey Jade!" he said coming towards her.

She turned around and saw him. "Hey."

"We're going to prom together right? We've got to get our tickets today."

She looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

He pointed to her and himself. "You, me, prom, ticket, today." He put his hand on her hip. "Did you forget?"

She pushed him away. "I didn't forget about the prom! You're not even going to apologize to me for what you said?"

He gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Koby did you forget that you called me bitchy? Did that whole day just go over your head?"

He glared at her. "Hey wait a minute. I said I was sorry and I told you I didn't mean what I said. Did all of that go over _your_ head?"

"Well then why haven't you spoken to me all weekend? I want an apology!"

"Alright then, _I'm sorry_, are you happy?" he said getting frustrated with her. "Anything else you want?"

She crossed her arms. "Well first I want you to stop yelling at me."

Koby glared at her. "What? You just…" He sighed. "You want to get our prom ticket today or what?"

Jade looked away from him. "Koby…I don't think I want to go to the prom."

Koby's face fell. "Well, okay, we don't have to go if that's what you want. We can do something else…"

She shook her head. "No…I don't think we should go together. I think we should just take a break and…see other people…" She was glad she had on sunglasses. She felt like she'd cry.

Koby was silent for a moment. "Oh…so you were serious when you said we were done."

"I just feel like things aren't working out right now."

"Jade, if it's about what I said…"

"I know, you 'didn't mean it'," she said with air quotes. She took off the silver necklace he'd gotten her for her birthday and put it in his hand.

He closed his hand around it and looked at her. "Jade, don't do this…"

She adjusted her sunglasses. "I'm sorry Koby." She turned and went into the school once again leaving him alone. She wiped the tears from her face as she walked. She went into the bathroom and took her sunglasses off. Her face was lined with tears and her eyes were already red. She took a paper towel and wiped her face then pulled herself together. She loved Koby but lately she just felt like they were fighting too much and she needed her space. She didn't know if they would ever be together again and she'd miss him a lot but after the things she said, she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want her anymore.

As she was walking to her homeroom she found her friends sitting in Yasmin's homeroom class giggling about something. She went over to them. "Hey guys," she said, her voice was thick with sadness.

"What happened?" Sasha asked immediately sensing something was wrong.

"We're done," Jade said simply.

"You and Koby?" Cloe said in disbelief.

Jade nodded as a few more tears fell from her eyes.

Yasmin reached out and hugged her. "Jade I'm sorry. You gonna be okay?"

Jade nodded. "I'll live."

"Where's Koby?" Sasha said. "I've got some words for him…!"

"Sasha, don't go yelling at him. _I_ ended it."

"Why?" Cloe nearly shouted.

"Because we've been arguing a lot and that's not the kind of relationship I want to be in. I told him it was best that we parted for a while."

"Don't worry, you'll find someone better than him," Yasmin said.

"Hey, you want to hear about the conversation I had with Alek yesterday?" Sasha said figuring that would make her feel better.

"Is that what you were laughing about when I came in here?"

"Yes," Cloe said starting to laugh again.

"Alright well, I went down to the field to talk to him. I told him he played a good game but I was about to start cheering for the other team in the first half. He said that was all their strategy and I was like did you plan that before the game or did it just happen. He was like as far as you know we planned it. Then I was like, you looked good out there and he said good to know I'm eye candy for some chicks. And I was like 'candy that melts in some chicks mouths'…"

Jade started laughing. "What?"

"That's not all," Yasmin said.

"Anyway he was like 'a Hershey's kiss?' and I was like 'my thoughts exactly'. And he said well maybe I should test it out sometime to see if I really melt in a chick's mouth. And I was like 'if you ever need a test subject, I'm free'. And he was like 'I'll take it into consideration'."

Jade was still laughing. "Wow. So he at least kissed you after that, right?"

Sasha shook her head. "No he didn't. Probably because there was so many people around. But don't worry. I'll get him to go to the prom with me."

"You should. He's really cute. You'd be perfect together," Yasmin said.

"For sure," Cloe said.

The bell rang. "See ya," they all said as they parted for class.

* * *

Dana stood in the front of the school with Aubrey and Krista that afternoon. Aubrey ran her hands through Krista's hair. "Are you sure this is your natural hair color? I've seen your family and they all have brown hair."

Krista laughed. "Yes, it's real. My grandmother used to have this hair color until it turned gray."

Dana saw Alek come out of the school with his earphones in his ears. "You guys, there he is."

"Go talk to him!" Aubrey said.

"What should I say to him?" Dana asked.

"Ask him about the game yesterday," Krista said.

"What game?"

Krista gave her a duh look. "The football game!" She straightened Dana's hair and luckily she'd been wearing the make up that day. Then she pushed her towards Alek.

"Um, hi," Dana said trying to sound confident.

He pulled one of his ear phones out. "Hey, uh, Dana right?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"What's up?"

She twisted her hair around. "Oh you know, nothing much. What are you listening to?"

"Drake. You listen to him?"

"Um, yeah." Okay honestly, she didn't really listen to rap but it wasn't like she hadn't heard his songs before.

"What's your favorite?"

"I like Over." It was really the only one she actually remembered.

He handed her one of his ear phones. "Wanna listen?"

"Yeah sure." She put it in her ear and it was the song she said she liked.

"_I know way too many people_

_Here right now that I didn't know last year._

_Who the fuck are ya'll?_

_I swear it feels like the last few nights_

_We been everywhere back, _

_But I just can't remember it all._

_What am I doing? What am I doing?_

_Oh yeah, that's right, I'm doing me_

_I'm doing me, living life right now man_

_And that's what imam do 'til it's over, 'til it's over_

_But it's far from over_…"

God she hated rap.

"So how was your football game yesterday?" she asked remembering what Krysta said.

"It was tight. We played against Mackerel and won 35 to 19. You should have come."

"Maybe I'll be there next time," she said.

"Hey, my ride is here." She handed him back his ear phone. "You wanna call me?"

She was so surprised at first she didn't quite know what to say. "Yeah sure," she said after she recovered from her overall shock. They exchanged their phone numbers.

"Cool, I'll call you tonight. Bye."

"Bye," she said kind of dazed.

She wasn't aware of who was watching her.

At the top of the steps the Bratz had just walked outside. Sasha froze when she saw Dana talking to Alek with her phone out and his ear phone in her ear listening to his iPod! So _she_ was this girl was getting his chocolate melting in her mouth! Complete anger and disbelief ran through Sasha. She would _not_ stand for this! She turned around and pushed past the other's and stomped inside.

They glanced at each other and followed her. None of them were paying any attention to Dana and Alek and Sasha just all of a sudden got mad and stomped into the school leaving them confused.

"Yo! Chick, what's with you?" Cloe said.

"Did you even see that?" Sasha exclaimed.

They gave her blank looks.

"That Dana bitch was with Alek!"

They glanced back out the window and sure enough it seemed like Alek was saying good bye to her.

"Who does she think she is?"

"Sasha, she probably didn't know…" Yasmin said.

"That's not the point! She was with him!" Sasha was practically shouting now.

"Sasha think about it, if Alek really cared about you he wouldn't give a crap about Dana," Jade pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe they were just having a casual conversation," Yasmin said.

"I don't care if they were having a casual conversation or not. That girl is not going to come between me and Alek!" Sasha said. She walked past them and they followed her back outside to leave.

* * *

**"Over" is by Drake.**

**Here's a word of advice: don't ever try to go with the guy Sasha likes. Bad consequences will follow.**

**I don't know if i mentioned that Alek is the twiin of Zack. I don't think i mentioned Zack in here at all. Well maybe I did...**

**Koby and Jade have broken up. Sasha thinks Dana is trying to go out with Alek. What kind of drama will happen now?**


	9. Love Triangle

Chapter 9:

Love Triangle

The Bratz were on their way to lunch the next day.

"Sasha, what are you going to say to Dana?" Yasmin asked.

Sasha shook her head. "I don't know, but when I see her I'm going to tell her to stay the hell away form Alek."

"Sasha…" Jade's voice trailed off when she saw Koby heading in their direction. Her first thought was to run over to him. That's what she would have done if they were still together. He glanced at her and they locked eyes for a moment. He turned away just as quickly and acted like she wasn't there. She felt like he had just come over and slapped her.

Yasmin and Cloe noticed. "This is going to be hard to get used to," Cloe said quietly to Yasmin.

Yasmin nodded in agreement. "Definitely." Usually Jade and Koby were all over each other, now they couldn't even look at each other. It was definitely awkward.

"I hope you know that I can hear you," Jade said softly. Yasmin put a comforting hand on Jade's shoulder and she put her hand on it gratefully.

"There she is!" Sasha said pointing to Dana who was coming towards the cafeteria in their direction.

"Dana!" Cloe called to her.

Dana stopped when Cloe called her. "Yeah?"

"So you and Alek huh?" Sasha said innocently.

Dana blushed and smiled. "Well, we're not exactly together but I like him."

Yasmin, Jade, and Cloe looked at each other and smiled knowing that Sasha would flip out.

"Well find someone else!" Sasha said.

Dana stepped back surprised. "What…?"

"I hate to tell you this but Alek likes me. I don't know what he told you yesterday, but he's not serious about you."

Dana's eyes got wide. "But he…"

"Look, he's going to the prom with _me_ not _you_." She looked at her nails. "I'd hate for him to know about the herpes you contracted before you came to this school," she said giving Dana an evil look.

Dana stared at Sasha in disbelief and was speechless for a moment. Sasha actually intended to black mail her if she went with Alek? "Why are you doing this to me?"

Sasha shrugged. "I don't have to do it Dana. Just stay away from my Alek if you know what's good for you." She looked at her friends. "I think we're done here girls." They went into the cafeteria and got their food then sat down at their table. Sasha was satisfied with what had just happened and it was clear on her face.

"You look a little too happy chica," Yasmin said.

Sasha looked around the cafeteria. "Where is he? I want to sit by him."

Jade pointed across the cafeteria. "He's over there with Koby."

Sasha stood up. "See ya." She went over to the table to the empty spot across from to Alek. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead," Alek said.

"'Sup Sasha," Eithan said.

"Hey," she said not taking her eyes off Alek.

"Hey Sasha, where's Jade?" Koby asked.

"Over there," she said nodding towards their table. "Why do you ask?" she said wondering if he was going to go talk to her.

He looked down at his food. "No reason, just curious."

Sahsa put her head I her hand and looked at Alek. "So how are you?"

"I'm alright Sasha," Alek said.

"So did you ever find a girl to test our Hershey's theory?" she asked.

"What?" Eithan said laughing.

"Shut up," Sasha said to him. She turned back to Alek.

He chuckled. "Not yet. I haven't gotten around to it."

"Well, I hope you know I'm still free."

He sipped his soda. "Well maybe we'll work on that."

Eithan was still looking at them trying to figure out what they were talking about. "What the hell is the Hershey's theory?"

Alek laughed. "Don't worry about it man." He noticed Dana passing by their table to find her friends. "Hey Dana!" he called. "Come pull up a chair."

She started to come over but then froze when she saw the look Sasha gave her. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He pushed Koby's chair over.

"Hey! Dude…!"

"See, there's space. Go get a chair."

She hesitantly put her stuff down and brought a chair over.

Eithan gave Alek a look and he rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to give him the finger. "So Dana…"

"So Alek," Sahsa cut him off. "What music do you listen to?"

"He listens to Drake," Dana said.

Alek smiled. "Yeah, he's the greatest. I listen to a lot of rap, a bit of rock, Tray Songz and Usher."

"Oh really? I love Usher," Sasha said. "What are your favorites?"

Alek thought about that. "I like _U Got It Bad_ and _DJ Got Us Falling in Love_ and pretty much everything off of _Confessions_."

Sasha nodded. "Oh yeah, _Confessions_ was the best album."

"And he likes Christina Aguilera," Koby said elbowing him.

Sasha giggled. "_You_ like Christina Aguilera?"

"That girl's got some serious pipes alright," Alek said.

"I like Christina Aguilera too," Dana said.

"Really?" Alek said looking at her.

"Yeah. When she first came out my cousin played her music while I was over there and I've loved it ever since."

"Well, at least we've got a lot in common," he said to her.

Before Sasha could say anything the bell rang. They stood up and Sasha grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "So prom tickets are selling out fast huh?"

"Huh? Yeah they are," he said glancing back at Dana. "Has anyone asked you yet?"

She shook her head but looked at him hoping to get her message across. "Not yet. How about you? Have you asked anyone?"

"Nah, not yet. There's someone I want to ask though." He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure someone will ask you soon Sasha. See ya." He went up the stairs to his next class.

Sasha stood there watching him leave in disbelief. Why hadn't he asked her? She made her intentions clear. Maybe the girl he wanted to ask was Dana! Hmm, maybe she should spread that rumor after all just to get out her anger.

* * *

Later that day as Dana was leaving Alek stopped her in the hallway. "Hey Dana."

"Hi," she said.

"Come here a sec," he said taking her hand and pulling her aside. "There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked.

He hesitated for a moment suddenly becoming nervous. "Well uh, I wanted to tell you that um, I like you."

She stared at him for a moment wondering if she had heard correctly. "You do?"

"Yeah, do you like me back?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded. "Yeah, I like you."

He smiled. "Good. So I guess we're together then, huh?"

She smiled happily. "Yeah, we're together."

He put his hand on her cheek and ran his thumb across it, then he leaned in to kiss her.

She suddenly remembered what Sasha had said. If she were to ever find out she was with Alek, she'd tell the whole school she had herpes. And apparently news like that spread like wild fire around this school. She moved away from him before he could kiss her and he gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong? Aren't we together now? Why don't you want to kiss me?" he asked.

She sighed. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you Alek, I do. And I really do want to be together." She twisted her fingers as she did when she got nervous. "But, maybe we just shouldn't be together."

Alek's face fell. "Dana if you like me, why shouldn't we be together? Is there someone else?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "Not at all. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well Sasha likes you. You should be with her."

Alek put his arm around her. "Dana I don't want to go out with Sasha. You're the one I like."

It felt so good to be in his arms and she didn't want to have to end it before it even started. "But she said that if she saw us together she'd tell the whole school that I had some STD."

"She said that?" he said in disbelief. She nodded. He lifted her chin to look at him. "Forget what Sasha said."

"But…"

"But nothing. You like me don't you?"

"Yes, I like you a lot Alek."

"Then we'll be together no matter what she says." He took her hand and started walking down the hallway.

* * *

**Isn't Sasha just evil? Well someone had to be the bad one. **

**Omg Alek and Dana are together! What will she do about it now?**


	10. Confrontation

Chapter 10:

Confrontation

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I've got something to say to her," he said angrily. They found Sasha at her locker with Yasmin, Jade and Cloe. Cloe pointed to them when she saw Alek and Dana together and Sasha glared.

"Dana…" she said but stopped herself before she started yelling. She put on an innocent face. "Alek why are you with Dana? There's something you should know about her."

"What, that she has an STD?" he said.

"How did you know?"

He rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap Sasha. She told me that you threatened to tell that to everyone if you saw her with me. Well guess what? She's my girlfriend and if you say one word about her I'll report you to Nunez!"

Sasha glared at him. "But what about everything you said to me? Why the hell do you want to go with her?"

"I never liked you Sasha! I only wanted to be friends but after that I don't even think we can be friends anymore!"

"Fine then. I don't need you Alek! Go make out with your nerdy girlfriend. I can find someone better!"

Alek glared at her. "Fine then. That's great. Then we've got nothing else to say to each other." He took Dana's hand. "Come on babe."

The girls watched them go. They looked at Sasha and found her with her arms crossed glaring at their backs. "Sorry you didn't get your guy Sasha," Yasmin said sympathetically.

Sasha snorted. "I don't need Alek. Hell, if he wants to go with a girl like Dana, he's obviously not worth my time to begin with. I can get a prom date whenever I want. Watch." She scanned the hallway and started walking towards the first cute guy she saw. "Hey Justin."

"'Sup Sasha?" he said.

"Do you have a date to the prom yet?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nah."

'We should go together then," she said flirtatiously.

He smiled. "Yeah we should. Call me later?"

"Of course." They exchanged their phone number's then Sasha went back over to her friends with a satisfied smirk on her face. It grew even more when she saw how shocked they looked. Sure she really did like Alek, but she didn't really care about going with some random guy as long as she didn't have to go stag.

Cloe shook her head. "I don't believe you."

Sasha put her hands on her hips with her smirk still on her face. "Well believe me. And Jade, since you and Koby broke it off maybe you should try this just so you don't have to look like a loner at the prom."

Jade glared at her not believing that Sasha would say something like that to her.

Yasmin glared at her as well. "Sasha that was mean!" Jade was still hurt from what happened between her and Koby and it was insensitive of Sasha to say that.

Jade went over to Sasha and got in her face. "FYI, I wasn't going to go to the prom in the first place. So keep your smart ass comments to yourself." She stomped away.

Yasmin shook her head at Sasha. "Why do you do that to her?"

Sasha shrugged. "I was just telling it like it is."

* * *

The next day Jade was sitting in Calculus reading over the notes for the test she was about to take. She was still extremely upset with Sasha for what she said. That girl could be so insensitive sometimes. She truly didn't want to go to the prom. Koby would most likely be there and when she saw him dancing with another girl, it would be too much.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts when a guy named Dylan came over to her desk. "Hey Jade."

"Hi," she said.

"Can I ask you something?"

She shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Do you want to go to the prom with me?" Dylan had a crush on Jade for the longest time but she had been with Koby. Now that the two of them had broken up, he saw his opportunity. He even decided not to go with the girl he had asked to go with her. She couldn't turn him down.

Jade was silent for a moment. She had already resolved not to go but she didn't think anyone else would bother asking her. And she knew exactly what Dylan was doing. She only saw him as a friend and it didn't want to make her go anymore. "Um, well, I would but I'm not going."

His face fell. "Oh, why not?"

"I just…I might have something else to do that night," she lied. She didn't want anyone to know that she was simply too heart broken to even think about going.

"I see. Well, will you at least think about it? It'll be fun."

She smiled not wanting to let him off so hard. "Okay, I'll think about it."

The door opened and the teacher, Ms. Nimsey, came in. "Take your seats. You've still got the test today."

Half the class groaned and complained when she said that. Dylan smiled at Jade. "See ya Jade."

* * *

"Why did you turn him down?" Sasha, Yasmin, and Cloe exclaimed. It was lunch time and Jade had just told them that Thad had asked her out.

"I'm not going to the damn prom!" Jade exclaimed frustrated that she had to keep repeating this.

"Jade you can't let Koby get you down like that. Dylan may be a player but he's had a crush on you for ages. Give him a chance," Cloe said.

"Girl you can't _not_ go to the prom," Sasha said. She and Jade had made up since that morning. "I mean, what good is it that there's three Bratz there but not the fourth?"

"Jade, please go. So what if Koby is going to be there? Go to the prom and show him that you're over him and that you're not affected by him anymore," Yasmin said.

Jade put her face in her hand and sighed exasperated. She knew her friends would just keep pestering her until she agreed to go. "Fine, I'll go!"

"And you'll go with Dylan?" Sasha said trying to persuade her.

"_Yes_," Jade said through her teeth.

"Prove it," Sasha said crossing her arms.

Jade stood up. "You want proof? Fine!" She went over to Dylan's table not far from theirs where he was laughing with Eithan and Cade. "Dylan."

He looked up at her. "'Sup Jade?"

"I've changed my mind. I'll go to the prom with you."

A smile lit his face. "Great."

* * *

**You know, Alek is a good boyfriend. He sticks up for Dana against crazy girls like Sasha. **

**So my hardcore Bratz fans, remember a long time ago in another world where the first Bratz movie came out "Starrin' and Stylin'"? And Dylan went to the prom with Jade? Well that's where i got the whole scenario where Dylan has a crush on Jade. And of course now that she and Koby broke it off, he has no one standing in his way of being with her.**

**What will happen?**


	11. Prom Night Part 1

**This was an extremely long chapter so i broke it into two parts.**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Prom Night (part 1)

The Bratz were in Yasmin's house on the night of the prom getting ready. They'd had a sleepover the night before and were now putting on their dresses and make up and doing their hair.

"Where the heck is my thong?" Cloe exclaimed searching under the pillows and blankets desperately.

"A thong huh? Got plans tonight Cloe?" Yasmin said smirking.

Cloe rolled her eyes but blushed. "Oh stop."

Sasha pushed her arm. "Come on Cloe. We all know you're not a virgin. You don't need to be ashamed." Cloe pushed her back.

Jade held up a blue lacey thong. "Looking for this?"

Cloe took it from her. "Give it!"

Sasha changed the song on the radio. "Ooh, I love this song. I made up a dance to it, watch."

"Wait, I wanna do it too!" Cloe said climbing over the couch into the open space Sasha was dancing in. She was dancing in her thong, matching bra, and sky blue robe and Sasha was in just some black underwear and rainbow toe socks.

"When I come to the club, step aside  
(Oh snap!)  
Part the seas, don't be havin me in the line  
(Oh snap!)  
V.I.P. cause you know I gotta shine  
(Oh snap!)  
I'm Fergie Ferg and me love you long time  
(Oh snap!)  
All my girls get down on the floor  
(Oh snap!)  
Back to back, drop it down real low  
(Oh snap!)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a hoe  
(Oh snap!)  
Cause you know I don't give a fuck, so here we go!  
(Oh snap!)  
How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin? down like  
How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin down like  
Drinks start pourin and my speech start slurrin  
Everybody start lookin real good…"

Yasmin and Jade nodded their approval and applauded.

"Whoa its girls gone wild!" Yasmin's thirteen year old Marco said from the doorway.

Yasmin threw a pillow at him and hit him in the face. "Marco tu idiota!"

Marco leaned against the door and crossed his arms smirking widely. "You see, Sasha, Jade, and Cloe are hot. Why are they hanging out with you? Tu eres _muy_ facil!"

"You have two seconds to get out of here estupido!" Yasmin exclaimed going over to punch him. He ran away after that. She put the pillow down and sighed angrily. "God, why did his friend have to go getting sick tonight?"

"Put your dress on Yas," Cloe said tossing it to her.

Yasmin put on the dress. It was long and burgundy red with black lace over it and it had spaghetti straps that crossed in the back. She twirled around. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Sasha said. As Yasmin was putting hers on she was putting hers on as well. Sasha's was a long strapless green dress with a sparkling gold sash across the waist. She model walked across the room. "How do _I _look?"

"Fabuloso chica!" Yasmin said. She pulled out some eye shadow and started to put it on.

Cloe twirled around in her flowing silver dress. "Cam's going to love this."

"He so is," Sasha said while she was applying lipstick.

Yasmin noticed Jade had been being unusually quiet. She sat on the couch in her beautiful pink dress. It had folds in the skirt that made a pattern that looked gorgeous and she had on silver gloves. She was putting on her make up and she had curled her hair and piled it on top of her head. Yasmin went over to her. "You okay?"

"You know I didn't want to go to this stupid prom in the first place," Jade said not looking up from her mirror.

Yasmin put her hand on Jade's shoulder. "I know. Hey, look on the bright side. Maybe you'll have fun with Thad. He really is a nice guy."

Jade sighed. "I know he is. It's just that I've always dreamed about this being a night that Koby and I shared together. I've been thinking about it for months. I really regret breaking up with him now. It was all because I was mad at him but now I feel so stupid for it. He hasn't said a single word to me since then and he probably hates me now." She wiped a tear from her eye and cursed herself for crying.

"Don't cry, you'll mess up your make up. Maybe it's better this way Jade. I'm not trying to sound insensitive or anything, but you can't let what happened between the two of you control your life. Just try to have some fun tonight, okay?"

Jade smiled. She was so grateful to have a friend like Yasmin. "Thanks Yas."

"Just got a text from Cam. The guys are on their way!" Cloe said. They all scrambled around putting last minute touches on their make up and putting away anything they wouldn't want the guys to see when they came.

Soon the doorbell rang and Yasmin answered it. Cameron, Cade, Thad, and Justin stood at the door looking really good in their suits. They all held flower corsets and things for the girls. "Hey guys. Come inside." She stepped aside and they all came in.

Cade could hardly move. It was a known fact that Yasmin was the most beautiful girl in school, hands down. But seeing her in this dress made his voice catch in his throat, the sweat form on his forehead, and a boner form in his pants. They stood there for a moment not quite knowing what to say then finally he found his voice. "You look gorgeous."

She blushed. "Thank you Cade."

Not far from them, Cameron was having the same problem. Cloe looked drop dead gorgeous, and that was saying a lot since she was already beautiful. He held out the corset he had for her. "I…uh…I…got this for you."

Cloe squealed. "Aw, how sweet! Wanna put it on for me?" She noticed how his hand was shaking. "On second thought, I'll put it on. I couldn't survive the loss of blood."

"Guys, let's go. The prom's not gonna wait," Sasha said. They all went out the door and got in the stretch limo in the front of the house. It was really nice inside. It was air conditioned, and had cool leather seats.

Cloe pushed a button on the side and a can of Cherry Coke came out. "Ooh, cool!"

Suddenly, Chris Brown's song "With You" came on the radio. "You driver, turn that up!" Justin called to the driver. The music was turned up.

"I love this song," said Sasha. Her, Yasmin, Cade, and Justin started dancing to it.

"Hey little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And..  
Oh, little cutie  
When you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and..  
You mean to me  
What I mean to you and..  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all…"

Jade and Dylan started laughing at how they were dancing.

"You guys are some damn fools!" Dylan said taking out a drink.

Jade started to feel a bit better. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Soon they arrived at the school. They could hear the music blasting from outside. Students were lined up out the door to get in. Finally once they were in, they went into the gym which looked incredible.

"You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was a wreck but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back…!"

Cloe pulled Cameron out onto the dance floor. "Cam let's dance. You know I love this song!"

Cameron laughed. "Whoa Cloe; slow down. You're gonna knock me over."

"Come on Yas," Cade said taking her hand. They went to dance as well.

"Justin, get me a drink?" Sasha said to her date.

"Yeah sure," he said. He went off to get her one.

Sasha elbowed Jade and gave her a knowing glance at Thad. Jade smiled and pushed her away and she left the two of them alone. A slow song came on and Dylan took Jade's hand. "Let's dance."

She put her arms around him and they started to slow dance. She looked at him as they danced. He was actually pretty cute when she thought about it. It was weird; she'd never thought she'd ever think of Dylan this way. He'd been her best friend for years; he was like her older brother.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me Jade," Dylan said.

Her eyes wandered and behind him she saw Koby dancing with Diona. She was really pretty with long black hair and burgundy highlights, and her dress was a matching top and ruffled skirt. He was looking to her eyes smiling at her. Then Jade realized she should answer Dylan. "Yeah, me too." She tried not to let her voice crack and show her disappointment.

* * *

**"London Bridge" is by Fergie.**

**"With You" is by Chris Brown.**

**"Teenage Dream" is by Katy Perry.**

**I like writing dialogue for Yasmin. I get an excuse to practice my Spanish (i'm taking Spanish classes by the way). So if there's any Spanish people reading this and i got something wrong don't be afraid to point it out to me.**

**I know exactly how Jade is feeling. I've had a similar experience except the guy wasn't exactly my boyfriend and i didn't have someone else to share the night with. **


	12. Prom Night Part 2

Chapter 12:

Prom Night (Part 2)

Meanwhile Dana had been dancing with Alek. She was having so much fun with him. She never thought when she came to this school she'd have a really cute guy fall in love with her and they'd be dancing on cloud nine at the prom. After their slow dance Alek went to get them some snacks and she was going to sit down. She wasn't used to wearing heels for very long, normally she just wore some sneakers and called it a day. But now her feet were extremely sore.

She was probably paying too much attention to her feet because she ended up running into Yasmin. "Sorry…!"

"Hey, esta bien. Don't worry about it," Yasmin said. She looked at Dana's long lavender dress. "I like your dress."

Dana was surprised by a compliment from a Bratz girl. "Thanks." She couldn't help but feel like she looked like she just came out of the good will compared to Yasmin. The dress she wore hugged her figure and the colors really brought out the beauty in her.

Yasmin tucked a curl behind her ear. "So, are you having fun with Alek?"

Dana nodded. "Yeah. He's a really nice guy."

"Good, I think you're a cute couple." She knew that she and her friends had sworn that they didn't like Dana, but Yasmin couldn't completely hate her. She wasn't a bad girl; Sasha just over reacted a lot. When her friends weren't around putting the girl down, Yasmin felt like the two of them could maybe be friends.

"You think so? I thought you wanted him to be with Sasha," Dana said once again surprised.

Yasmin shrugged. "I mean, I did. But I don't know, you two es una linda pareja."

Before Dana could ask what that meant, Alek came over to them and put his arm around her. "Hey babe. Hey Yasmin."

"Hola. I'll leave you two alone now. Have you seen Cade?"

"I think he was over there talking to Dylan," Alek said.

"Thanks," Yasmin said leaving.

They sat down at a nearby table with the fruit and drinks Alek brought them.

"I'm having a great time with you," Dana said.

He held her hand. "Me too Dana. Have they been bothering you about it still?"

Dana shook her head. "No, I've hardly spoken to them. Well, except for when I spoke to Yasmin just now, but not really…" Suddenly someone tripped over her foot. "Ouch!"

Sasha glared at her. "Geez Dana, are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"Leave her alone Sasha, it was just an accident," Alek said.

Sasha put her hand on her hip. "Isn't that cute? Your boyfriend is protecting you." She snickered. "You're wasting your time on her Alek."

Dana stood up and got in her face. "You're just jealous Sasha. Leave us alone."

Sasha slowly pushed her back. "Yeah, first of all I sure as hell am not jealous of you. And second, stay out of my face if you want to keep your teeth."

"Why do you have to be so rude all the time? You're not getting anyone to like you that way if that's what you think," Alek said.

"Alek, I'll have you know a lot of people happen to like me."

He snorted. "I don't see why."

Justin came over to Sasha. "What are you doing over here?"

"I was trying to find you but new girl over here tripped me up," Sasha said nodding towards Dana.

Justin looked at Alek. "'Sup bro."

Alek nodded at him. "Hey. You having fun with _that_?" he said pointing to Sasha.

Sasha was about to said some smart comment back at him but Justin put his arm over her shoulders. "You bet. Come on Sasha." He dragged her away from them.

* * *

Cameron pulled Cloe off the dance floor and off to the side. She giggled. "What are you doing?"

He smirked and kissed her neck. "Just a little of this."

She laughed and pushed him off her. "Well come over here then," she said pulling him into the corner.

He started kissing her again. "You know what song would be perfect right now?" he said as his arms snaked around her waist and his lips returned to her neck.

"Take You Down?" she guessed.

"Oh yeah," he said.

Her hands tangled in his wavy hair. "Mmm, you just can't wait, can you?"

His hands drifted to the straps on her dress. "I wanna see what's under here baby."

Cloe giggled and moved his hands and continued to kiss him.

Dana was walking past and heard something. She peeked around the corner curiously and saw Cloe and Cameron. She gasped and stumbled back catching herself on the wall.

They broke their kisses and turned around. Cloe glared at Dana and put her hand on her hip. "What do you want Dana? Hasn't anyone ever told you about privacy?"

Dana got off the wall and regained her balance on her heels. "Of course…"

"Well let me remind you since you've obviously forgotten. When I'm making out with Cam, you stay away and don't interrupt. Got it?"

"Look, I didn't mean to interrupt anything…"

Cameron leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "No worries Dana." Cloe flashed him a "you're not helping" look.

Dana smiled at him. At least she had a nice boyfriend. "Thanks Cameron." She walked off avoiding eye contact with Cloe.

"Why do you have to be so harsh all the time?" Cameron asked.

Cloe crossed her arms. "She had no right to be over here."

"All I'm saying is you don't have to be so mean to her all the time. I've talked to her, she's a nice girl…"

Cloe elbowed him. "You've talked to her?"

Cameron elbowed her back. "You know what I mean. You don't need to be so mean to her."

Cloe looked at him for a moment knowing he was right. She just took his arm and gave him a quick kiss. "Come on, they're playing our song."

* * *

Jade sat at a table by herself looking out at the crowds of students. Everyone seemed to be having so much fun. She was having fun too, sometimes. But then she'd see Koby with Diona or they'd play some romantic song and she wouldn't be able to focus on Dylan anymore. Her friends would say that she should act like she was really having fun with Dylan and make Koby jealous or something, especially since Dylan and Koby were actually good friends, and any other day that's what she would have done. She just didn't realize how hard it would be to do something like that to the guy you loved. All she wanted right now was for this night to be over.

She looked up and saw Koby coming towards her. She quickly looked away pretending not to notice him.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just taking a break I guess." She still didn't look at him.

"You mind if I sit next to you?"

"Go ahead." He sat down. They were silent for a moment. "Are you having fun with Diona?"

"I guess," he said fiddling with the table cloth. "Something's missing though."

She took a risk looking at him. He was looking at the floor. "What is it?"

"I've just been thinking about someone else all night. What about you? Are you having fun with Dylan?"

She shrugged. "Something's missing."

"What's missing?"

She hesitated for a moment. "You." She expected him to get up and walk away or laugh at her. Instead he took her hand and kissed her. She stared at him for a moment surprised.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You don't need to be sorry for kissing me," she said.

He smiled. "Not for kissing you but…for everything else. I still love you. I don't want to lose you forever. I mean…if you love him now…"

She put her finger over his lips. "No, I don't love him. I don't give a damn about him." She felt like she'd start crying. "I'm sorry too…I didn't want to break up for good but…I thought you hated me…"

He hugged her. "I don't hate you." He looked into her eyes. "I could never hate you Jade."

She kissed his lips very passionately. They opened their mouths to taste each other. Feeling his strong arms around her and touching him like this again felt so good. She craved it.

Dylan came over and froze when he saw Jade kissing Koby. "Jade? What the hell?"

They both looked up from their kiss. "Sorry Dyl, Koby and I are kind of back together," Jade said.

"Dude, you can't just steal my date!" Dylan exclaimed.

"She was my girl first man," Koby said. "Hey dude, you know what, go find Diona."

Dylan raised his eyebrows still mad at him. "Why?"

"She doesn't have a date anymore either. I think you two would be perfect together right about now."

Dylan glared at both of them. "Whatever."

Just as he left Usher started playing.

"I'm hoping that this ain't too hard to believe  
Cause baby, you're the only one for me  
I know it gets hard when I'm moving in and outta state  
But I promise my heart for you I would save

Just remember that...

No matter how far I go  
And no matter how long it takes  
No one or nothing can change  
Forever yours here I stand…."

* * *

**"Take You Down" is by Chris Brown (really hot song)**

**"Here I Stand" is by Usher**

**Dana had some kind of confrontation with all of the Bratz at this prom (except Jade). Poor Dylan, he finally got the girl of his dreams only to have he rtaken away again. Did i mention Koby and Dylan are (were?) best friends?**


	13. After Prom Girl Talk

Chapter 13:

After Prom (Girl Talk)

Cloe woke up the next morning in a room that wasn't her own. For one thing it was much neater than hers, there were posters of athlete's on the walls, clothes from last night on the floor and a surround sound stereo.

Suddenly she felt an arm around her and lips on her neck. "You awake?" Cameron said.

Cloe felt a chill run down her spine as she always felt after sleeping with him. "Yeah." She turned to face him. "That was one hell of a night."

"Wanna have some more fun?" he said kissing her lips.

"Of course." They hadn't been kissing more than two seconds when her phone rang. "Seriously?" she said annoyed by it. She reached over but the phone wasn't on his night table. She picked up her purse off the floor by the bed and pulled her phone out to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Cloe," Sasha said.

Cloe rolled her eyes. "Sasha do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Um yeah, it's 12:00. What are you doing?"

Cloe glanced at Cameron for a moment. "Nothing."

"Good, we need to talk. Come over to my house."

"Now?"

"Yeah now. When else?"

"I'll come over around three."

"Why three?"

"I'm doing something." She whimpered as Cameron reach over to touch her chest. He chuckled softly.

"Girl, what the hell are you doing?"

"Forget it. I'll be over at three. Bye." She hung up. "Geez, don't I ever get to have a personal life now."

Cameron chuckled. "The four of you spend way too much time together."

"I could say the same about you and the guys," she said rolling on top of him. She ran her hands up and down his chest. "Now are we gonna sit here and talk about my social life or what?"

"Nah, we've got better things to do Cloe."

* * *

Cloe and Cameron's time together lasted a lot longer than they intended and Cloe got to Sasha's house at three thirty instead. Jade answered it when she got there. "Well, well, look who decided to show up."

"Sorry I'm late," Cloe said. They went into the living room with Sasha and Yasmin who were eating nachos.

"So Cloe, you've got one on the way yet?" Sasha teased.

Cloe froze. "What are you talking about?"

Sasha dipped her chip into the cheese. "Oh please, we all know you slept with him. I heard him over the phone when I called. And we all know how you don't like condoms."

Cloe glared at her. "Well Sasha, at least I can keep a steady boyfriend. And unlike you I'm not the slut who completely used a guy just so she wouldn't have to go stag at the prom."

Jade and Yasmin laughed. "Wow," Yasmin said.

"That was a bit much," Jade said getting another chip.

"Someone else had a lot of fun at the prom too," Yasmin said elbowing Jade.

"Oh yeah, spill! What went on with you and Koby?" Cloe said excitedly.

Jade smiled and blushed slightly. "He came to talk to me and we talked about Dylan and Diona. He said he had been thinking about someone else all night and I said I felt like something was missing and I said I missed him. We made up and we started kissing…"

"Omg, did Dylan see you?"

"You bet he did. I feel kind of bad about letting him off like that though, but Koby told him to go find Diona because she was out of a date too. And we spent the whole night together and afterwards we went to the smoothie shop." She froze for a moment as she thought of what else happened. "And…and then we got in the back of his car and…you know…"

"That's so romantic," Yasmin said.

"So what about you Yasmin. Please don't tell me _nothing_ happened between you and Cade," Sasha said.

Yasmin blushed. "Well, we went to the park and we got some ice cream from Ben and Jerry's but nothing like _that_ happened."

"Omg, I swear there's so much sexual tension between the two of you, you couldn't cut it with a chain saw," Cloe said.

Yasmin leaned back on the couch. "I'm just not ready, and he's okay with that."

Jade crossed her arms and gave her a look. "But for how much longer?"

Yasmin glared at her. "You know Cade's not like that!"

"Forget that, Yasmin's just going to be a virgin forever," Sasha said. "That Dana bitch tripped me up last night."

"Now way!" Cloe said.

"Yes way. Then she had the nerve to accuse me of being _jealous_. Ha, as if I would be jealous of her. Then Alek came to her defense and all. Please, what guy would want to waste their time on her?"

"Yeah, I was making out with Cam and she just had the guts to interrupt us. I was like, have you ever heard of privacy, bitch?" Cloe said rolling her eyes.

"Seems like a lot happened last night. I didn't see her. I didn't even know she was there," Jade said.

"Did you see her Yasmin?" Cloe asked.

"Yeah, she ran into me." Yasmin picked up a chip. "We talked for a little while."

Sasha raised her eyebrows. "You _talked_ to her? About what?"

"I just told her I liked her dress. She's not that bad you know," she said not making eye contact with them.

Cloe crossed her arms. "You sound like Cam. That's exactly what he said."

"Look, all I'm saying is I don't think she's a bad girl and…"

"And what? You want to be friends with her? Is that it?" Sasha said.

Yasmin quickly shook her head. "No, of course not!"

Sasha sat back and crossed her arms. "Good. Because if you want to be friends with that loser, then go ahead. But don't bother coming back to us."

Yasmin glared at her. "Yo no doy una maldito lo que dice!" She stood up. "Adios. I'm going to go find my boyfriend." With that she left. She really didn't give a damn what Sasha said about Dana anymore. She held no grudges against her, she had long since let go of what had happened weeks ago, she didn't care anymore. And if that's how Sasha wanted to be, she had no interest in speaking to her right now.

* * *

Dana and her friends sat in Aubrey's backyard in the grass drinking lemonade. Very different from Sasha's luxurious living room.

"God he was such an amazing guy. I'm totally staying with him forever," Krysta said recalling her night at the prom with Mike.

Megan sipped her lemonade. "So did anything like, happen afterwards?"

Krysta giggled. "I thought about it. But I don't want to rush this relationship. I like him, I want something more."

Aubrey looked at Dana. "The real question here is what happened between New Girl and Mr. Hottie."

Krysta elbowed her. "Yeah, what really happened? You know we're all dying to know."

Dana smiled. The prom was the most perfect night of her life. She couldn't have asked for anything more with Alek. "Oh you know, it was just a typical prom night," she said modestly.

Krysta gave her an unamused looked. "Okay so, what part of 'we're all dying to know' don't you quite understand?"

Dana giggled. "Alright, alright. He picked me up, we went there, danced a bit, ate, talked, kissed…"

"You know I have to ask, is he a good kisser?" Aubrey asked.

Dana blushed. "He's the greatest."

Krysta shook her head. "I still think Mike is better."

Megan sipped her lemonade again. "So did anything like, happen afterwards?"

Aubrey laughed. "Is that all you really care about?"

Megan laughed. "I'm curious!"

"You mean like…sex?" Dana asked skeptically. Having sex with Alek was the farthest thing from her mind. All she wanted was a relationship, she didn't need all that involved right now.

"Well I sure ain't talking about picking daisies," Megan said giving her a duh look.

Dana shook her head. "Of course not…"

Aubrey put her arm over Dana's shoulders. "Well it seems like you had a really sweet night with him. Miss shy new girl has finally come out of her shell."

Dana finished her lemonade. "Well I did run into some…complications."

"Do tell? Was it with Alek or what?" Krysta asked.

Dana shook her head quickly. "No, it had nothing to do with Alek." She put down her cup. "Well, Sasha accused me of tripping her up and tried to start a scene with me and Alek, and I ran into Cloe and her boyfriend and she got mad at me."

Aubrey shook her head. "I don't understand. What exactly do they have against you again?"

Dana shrugged. "I don't know. I've never done anything wrong to them."

Krysta looked at Megan. "You're good friends with them; tell them to back off her or something."

Dana looked at Megan surprised. "You're _friends_ with them?"

Megan shrugged. "I've been in school with them since kindergarten. I wouldn't say we're close, but they're pretty cool."

Aubrey crossed her arms and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Well, anyone who picks on Dana for no reason isn't cool in my eyes."

* * *

**So Yasmin is having a change of heart here. Figures since she's more sensitive than the rest of them. "Yo no doy una maldito lo que dice" means "I don't give a damn what you say" (correct me if i'm wrong). **

**Megan is friends with the Bratz because she was once of the first released and has been in many Bratz lines with them.**


	14. Invitation

Chapter 14:

Invitation

Yasmin and Jade stood by Jade's locker on Friday. "You know, I just hate how Sasha thinks she can just tell us who we can hang out with and everything. It's ridiculous," Yasmin said.

Jade looked up from putting on her lips gloss. "You're still on this?"

Yasmin nodded. "Yes, I am. And I'm going to keep being on it." She sighed. "You don't hate Dana do you?"

Jade shrugged. "Personally, I really don't give a damn about it. I don't like her, but as long as she stays out of my way I honestly don't care. But you know, that's just me." Suddenly she felt hands over her eyes. "Dylan, really?"

Dylan removed his hands. "Damn it, how'd you know it was me?"

Jade laughed. "You do this every day. Find something else to trick me with."

"Whatever." He hugged her. He obviously wasn't very mad at her about what happened during the prom anymore.

"You going out with Diona now or what?" Jade asked.

Dylan shook his head. "Nah, she's a nice girl but she's not really my type. But it doesn't matter; a bachelor like me doesn't stay single for long."

Yasmin giggled. "So Dyl tell me, what do you think of Dana?"

"New girl? I mean, I don't know. I haven't really talked to her. She must be something if Alek is into her. I personally still think she has no ass, but hey, maybe he sees something different. Why'd you ask?"

"Yasmin's been obsessed with convincing the world to stick up for nerds," Jade said.

"It's not that, I just don't see any reason to hate the girl," Yasmin said.

"Didn't you like, despise the girl a little while ago for spilling her lunch all over you?" Dylan asked.

Yasmin shook her head. "I don't care anymore, the stains came out eventually." She saw Koby coming towards them. "Boyfriend at two o clock," she said pointing.

Dylan and Jade turned around and saw Koby coming. He didn't look very happy to see Dylan with his arms around his girl. "Hey baby," Jade said.

"Hey Jade." He pulled her out of Dylans arms and into his own.

Dylan glared at him. "What's your deal man?"

"Oh I'm sorry, some guys just don't like it when they see other guys touching their girlfriend's," Koby said coldly.

"First of all we weren't doing anything. And second, Jade is my friend too. I can touch her all I want," Dylan shot back.

"We all know you're just waiting for us to break up again so you can get your hands on her! Well let me tell you something, it ain't gonna happen. She's mine!" Koby said.

"You know what Koby, if I wanted to take her from you, I would have by now," Dylan said before walking off.

"Wow, hostile," Yasmin commented.

Jade looked up at her boyfriend. "Seriously, what was that all about?"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so possessive of you," Koby said.

"Didn't you two used to be best friends?" Yasmin said.

"Yeah, they did," Jade said. She put her hands around his neck. "Look, I know both of you like me. But I don't want you to ruin your friendship over me, okay?"

"But Jade…"

"_Okay_?"

He sighed. "Fine." He kissed her lips.

"Aw, aren't you cute?" Sasha said coming over to them. "So girls, Cloe and I have decided on a sleepover this weekend. Are you in?"

"Of course," Jade said.

"We're going to the movies tonight," Koby reminded her.

"Well, I'm sure Sasha means tomorrow night. Right?"

Sasha looked defeated as if they had just ruined her plans. "Um, no I meant tonight."

"Well Cade and I are going out too so it should be tomorrow night," Yasmin said.

Sasha rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in frustration. "Fine, tomorrow night. As long as we can do your house though."

"We can totally do my house," Yasmin said.

"Good, ay-dios," Sasha said walking away to tell Cloe.

Yasmin glared her. "It's ah-dios! Not ay-dios!' she called after her.

"Whatever!"

* * *

After school Yasmin was walking down the hallway smoothing her hair. She saw Dana talking to Alek. The two of them really were a cute couple. Maybe even cuter than he would have been with Sasha. They kissed and parted to go to their lockers. Yasmin went over to her. "Hey Dana."

"Hi Yasmin," Dana said. This was the second time the Bratz girl had actually said hi to her. It was kind of weird.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

Dana shook her head. "No, why?"

Yasmin couldn't believe she was about to do this but the words were out before she could stop them. "My friends and I are having a sleepover at my house. Do you want to come?" There, it was out and she couldn't take it back.

Dana was shocked for a moment. She remembered actually wanting this day to come, when she'd be invited to hang out with the Bratz. She hadn't forgotten about it, but she just figured they didn't like her and had given up trying. But yet, she was curious about what a Bratz sleepover would be like. "Will your friends be okay with it?"

"I'm sure they will be," Yasmin said. She wrote down her address. "The sleepover is at my house. Be there at seven o clock. Hasta la vista." She walked off to her locker.

Dana watched her go still amazed. She was actually invited to hang out with the Bratz. After all that's happened she knew she should hate them, she should have said no. But there was a part of her that cried out for their acceptance and she was extremely curious about what one of their sleepovers would be like. She would definitely go.

* * *

**Yasmin obviously takes it very personally when someone pronounces Spanish words wrong. **

**So Dana has been invited to a Bratz sleepover. Is this a trick? And how will the other Bratz react to it?**


	15. This is a Bratz Sleepover

**This is also very long but i didnt want to do two 2-part chapters.**

**Everyone, this is a Bratz sleepover.**

* * *

Chapter 16:

This is a Bratz Sleepover

Sasha and Jade sat in Yasmin's living room the next night flipping through the latest Seventeen magazine. Sasha wore some leopard print silk pajamas from Victoria's secret. Jade wore green pajama pants with black cats all over them and a white camisole.

"Omg, Keri try again with the hair. God," Jade said looking at a picture of Keri Hilson with a terrible hair do.

"Let me see it," Sasha said. Jade showed her the picture. "Fail!"

Yasmin came into the room wearing a rose pink night gown with black lace and a burgundy silk robe. "You like the new pajamas? Muy hermosa, no?"

"I don't know about that, but they are beautiful," Jade said.

Yasmin put her face in her hand. "That's what hermosa means."

Sasha started laughing at that.

The doorbell rang and Yasmin let Cloe in. "Hey girls," she said. She wore some short turquoise shorts and a lavender button up shirt that was halfway unbuttoned.

"So did the pregnancy test come back positive?" Sasha asked.

Cloe glared at her. "I'm not pregnant damn it!"

Suddenly Marco came into the room with an overnight bag. "Now _this_, is girls gone wild."

Yasmin glared at him. "Marco…!"

He smirked. "It makes me want to stay and video tape you girls being the lesbians we all know you are."

That set Yasmin off. "That's it!" She ran over to him to hit him.

"Ay Niña, not tonight," her mother say coming into the room.

"Adios perdedor," Marco said going to the door to leave.

"Adios idiota," she said.

The rest of them started laughing. "I would love to hear you two curse each other out in Spanish one day," Cloe said.

"That would be the greatest day of my life," Jade said still laughing.

Sasha went to the stereo and turned on the music.

"I hope you guys don't mind if I invited another person," Yasmin said. She hadn't told her friends she had invited Dana because she was afraid they would uninvited her.

"Cool beans," Cloe said. "Who did you invite? Megan? Fianna?"

"No, Dana."

Sasha nearly spit out her drink. "WHAT?" She glared at Yasmin. "Why? Why the hell would you do that? Call he rand tell her she can't come! Tell her…!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Too late," Yasmin said with a smirk.

* * *

Outside the first thing that struck Dana when she got out of the car was how big Yasmin's house was. It was a huge brick house and was under a normal person's standards, a mansion. She looked back at the car. "Bye mom."

"Bye dear."

She walked up the long driveway to the door and rang the doorbell. She listened as it chimed and waited. No one came. She started to get nervous. What if this was all a trick? She felt so stupid. How could she possibly think Yasmin would really want to hang out with her? She contemplated either ringing again or calling her mom to bring her home.

Luckily the door opened and Yasmin was there smiling. "Hola chica. Come inside, the other's are already here."

What Dana wouldn't give to live in Yasmin's house. The inside was big, she would slide down the railing on the stairs all day if she could, and it was extremely luxurious. They went into the living room. Christina Aguilera was blasting from the stereo. There was a bag on chips on the coffee table along with tons of nail polish. Then there was Sasha and Jade on the couches and Cloe sitting on the floor on one of the many blankets. Their clothes looked good even if they were pajamas. She only wore cotton pink pajama pants and an oversized shirt with "Virginia Tech" written on it. She regretted not wearing something nicer.

"Hi Dana," Cloe said looking at her nails.

"Hi," Dana said trying to sound happy. Apparently Yasmin hadn't told them she was going to be here and they didn't look happy she was here.

Sasha stood up. "Hey girls, can we go in the kitchen for a second?"

Cloe and Jade stood up and followed her. "Make yourself at home," Yasmin said to Dana before following them.

"You just _had_ to invite her didn't you?" Cloe said.

Yasmin leaned against the counter. "I don't see why it matter's so much."

"We don't like her!" Cloe exclaimed.

"And I thought _you_ didn't like her either," Sasha said.

"Well that was before. Whatever you say, I'm not going to kick her out. She's staying," Yasmin said firmly.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But after tonight, I'm not going to like her any more than I did before." She turned and went back into the living room. The other's followed. Another Christina Aguilera song came on. A smile lit her face. "I love this song!"

Cloe picked up the remote and the two of them started singing.

"All I want is you

Come over here baby.

All I want is you

You know you make me go crazy!

All I want is you

Now baby don't be shy,

You'd better cross the line

I wanna love you right cuz

All I want is you!"

Yasmin applauded. "Lovely girls, absolutely lovely. You're so beautiful, you're amazing singers!" she said imitating Paula Abdul on American Idol.

Jade crossed her arms to imitate Simon Cowell. "I don't like it. You're voices are terrible, you were completely off key, and Sasha what the hell is going on with your hair? I hope America votes you off."

Sasha and Cloe glared at her. "Fuck you too Simon," Sasha said.

Dana started laughing but Sasha gave her a look that silenced her.

The doorbell rang again. "Pizza's here!" Cloe exclaimed climbing over the couch to get to the door. She opened the door and looked the pizza guy up and down. "Hello hotness."

"Hey, I've got one cheese pizza and one pepperoni," he said in a deep voice.

"I'll take that," Cloe said taking the pizzas.

"That'll be $7.50…"

Jade came over the led the pizza guy inside. "Forget that right now. Come inside and have some fun. What's your name?"

"Josh."

"Hey there Josh," she said batting her eyelashes at him. She sat him down on the couch.

Yasmin put her arms around his neck from behind him. "You know, you're way too cute to be working at Pizza Hut Josh."

Sasha pulled him up off the couch. "Come dance with me." She started dancing and grinding on him to the music. She felt his muscles. "Ooh, that's nice."

Jade pulled him over to her. "So how old are you?"

"21," Josh replied.

"Hey he can legally drink!" Cloe said. She started rubbing his shoulders. "You wanna go pick us up a bottle of wine?"

He chuckled. "It'll cost you extra."

Cloe giggled. "You're funny."

Yasmin brought in a bottle of wine. "You don't need to do that. We've got plenty of it right here." She poured some into a goblet and handed it to him. "Enjoy."

He took the drink. "Thanks. This is the most interesting place I've ever brought pizza to."

Sasha sat him back on the couch and straddled him. "We can make it even more interesting."

Yasmin giggled. "Whoa Sasha!"

Cloe came behind him and slid her hand down in his shirt. "Nice muscles. Do you work out?"

"Yeah, I go to the gym a few times a week," he replied.

Sasha rubbed against him. "Must be something big in there."

Josh raised his eyebrow. "Are you gonna rape me or something?"

"It's not rape if you do it willingly," Sasha said smirking.

"Hey, if that's how it's gonna be, I want a turn!" Cloe said sitting next to him.

Josh smirked and removed Sasha from on top of him. "I have a girlfriend."

"Damn it!" Jade said disappointed.

"Well, someone this hot can't possibly be single," Yasmin said digging in her purse for the money to pay him. She gave him the money as he went to the door. "Here you go."

"Thanks. See ya girls," Josh said.

Cloe crossed her arms. "So close."

"He should have been mine! All of you are already committed!" Sasha said.

"Aw shut up, he already had a girlfriend," Yasmin said. She opened the pizza box and got herself out a slice of cheese pizza. "Cheese or pepperoni Dana?"

Dana was still trying not to laugh at how they almost raped the pizza delivery guy. "Um, pepperoni."

Sasha sat back on the couch with her pizza. "So Dana, is Alek good?"

Dana nodded. "Yeah, he's a great guy."

Jade started laughing. "Wow, that totally went over her head!"

Dana suddenly realized what she meant. "No, we haven't…"

"Well you know, as long as you're happy with a jerk off like him, no one else cares about your nerd love," Sasha said.

Dana glared at him. "He is _not_ a jerk off."

"Did you see what Krysta was wearing yesterday?" Cloe said.

Jade laughed. "Yeah, those colors looked horrible on her. Is her hair color even real? Did she bleach it or something?"

"It's real," Dana said.

Cloe looked at her. "How do you know that?"

"She's my friend."

Cloe looked at her with wide eyes for a moment. "Oh."

Sasha snickered. "Wow, nerd love and nerdy friends. Wonderful."

Yasmin's laptop beeped as she got a webcam request. She opened it and she saw Cade. "Hey babe."

"Hey beautiful."

Cloe peeked over her shoulder. "Hi Cade."

"Who's over there?" he asked.

"Sasha, Jade, and Dana," Yasmin replied.

"I thought you didn't like her," he said confused.

Yamsin glanced at Dana out the corners of her eyes and then gave him a stern look. "Shut up, she's right there."

"Cade you should come over here and take Yasmin for an hour," Sasha said.

He scoffed. "What? No way! I mean, not that I wouldn't want to…I mean…"

Yasmin threw a pillow at Sasha for embarrassing him. "Stop it Sasha!" She looked back at him. "Did you want to tell me something?"

"Yeah, I was going to put this song on my YouTube and I want to know what you think." Cade had started this YouTube channel a while back for his singing and normally he let Yasmin hear them first.

"Okay, let me hear it."

"Alright. This is dedicated to you, by the way." He cleared his throat.

"Love you like a brother  
Treat you like a friend  
Respect you like a lover

You could bet that, Never gotta sweat that

You could bet that, never gotta sweat that  
You could bet that, never gotta sweat that

You could bet that never gotta sweat that.

If you be the cash  
I'll be the rubber band  
You be the match  
Imma be your fuse  
Boom!  
Painter baby you  
Could be the muse  
I'm the reporter baby  
You could be the news  
Cause your the cigarette  
And I'm the smoker  
We raise a bet...  
Cause you're a joker  
Truth though...  
You are the chalk  
And I could be the blackboard  
And you can be the talk  
And I could be the walk

Even when the sky comes falling  
Even when the sun don't shine  
I got faith in you and I  
So put your pretty little hand in mine  
Even when we're down to the wire babe  
Even when it's do or die  
We can do it baby simple and plain  
This love is a sure thing…"

When he finished the song Yasmin felt like she would cry. He dedicated this to her!

"I love you," he said.

"AWWW!" everyone said in the background.

Yasmin blushed and looked at them. "Shut up." She looked back at Cade. "I love you too. Post your video. You'll get famous from it."

"Alright."

Jade looked into the camera. "Yasmin tried to rape the pizza guy."

Cade looked at them like they were crazy. "What?"

Yamsin pushed Jade back. "Callate!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna let you girl get back to your sleepover. I'll text you later."

"Okay, bye." She closed her laptop and looked at Jade. "Why would you tell him that?"

"I just wanted to know what he would say. You know, after he sang you that song and all," Jade said falling on the floor laughing.

Sasha pulled out more wine glasses. "Who plans on getting stoned tonight?" she asked pouring herself a drink.

"Ooh, me!" Cloe squealed pouring herself a drink.

Jade poured one and handed it to Dana. "Enjoy."

"I don't drink," she said.

"Nonsense, the 'legal drinking age' doesn't mean anything. Drink and be merry."

Dana took it and winced at the taste but continued to drink it so she wouldn't look like a loser. She wondered if any of them liked her any more than they did before or if they were just putting up with her since she was Yasmin's guest.

"Who wants their nails done?" Jade asked.

"She needs her nails done," Sahsa said looking at Dana's nails.

Jade pulled Dana over to her. "Eww, you bite your nails? Who does that?" She started to attempt to file Dana's nails. "How does Alek put up with something like that?"

"He's probably too focused on her pretty face. Oh that's right, she doesn't have one," Sasha said getting up to grab herself more pizza.

Dana was getting sick of all Sasha's rude comments. "Sasha…!"

"Forget her, she's just joking," Yasmin said.

"I was?"

Jade painted Dana's nails a pretty pink color that reminded her of cherry blossoms and put a white flower design on them. Then Yasmin put on Twilight and they sat around chatting and looking at magazine's.

Dana looked through one tof the Seventeen magazine's. "I wish I could be in this magazine."

"I did a Seventeen Magazine photo shoot once," Cloe said.

"Really? How did you get to do that?"

"I signed up at the mall." She gestured to her friends. "They didn't think they'd call me back but they did and I got to go to New York and do a two page spread."

"Wow, that's amazing," Dana said.

Cloe put up her hands liked a camera in front of Dana. "You probably could do it. If you add some color to your face." She giggled. "Honestly, you look as pale as Edward," she said gesturing to the TV.

Dana looked at the TV and there was a quick close up shot of Edward Cullen. She doubted she was actually that pale but laughed along figuring Cloe was joking.

* * *

It was about eleven thirty when Dana woke up the next morning. She was surprised, she thought she would sleep later since they went to bed at nearly four in the morning. She was actually glad she came. She had a lot more fun here than she expected.

She rubbed her face and felt something on it. She looked at her hand and saw there was toothpaste on it. She grabbed a compact mirror that was on the table and looked at it horrified that there was "Loser" written on her face with lipstick and toothpaste on her cheeks.

She heard giggling behind her. She looked up and saw the Bratz sitting on the couch unsuccessfully holding back laughs. "Good morning loser," Sasha said snickering. Jade doubled over laughing and the rest of them laughed loudly as well.

Dana looked back and forth between them mortified. "W-Why…?"

"Show her the pictures!" Yasmin said.

Cloe pulled out her phone and scrolled through the pictures they took of Dana with the stuff on her face. They all laughed at each one hysterically.

Dana felt tears sting her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have trusted that they would actually want her here to be their friend. The sound of their laughter was making her angrier and angrier and finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Stop!" she shouted.

They stopped laughing but they still had smiles on their faces. "What?" Sasha said.

"Why would you do this to me? I can't believe I actually expected all of you to ever be my friends! You girls are just evil!"

"Dana…" Yasmin said.

"No! I don't understand why you girls hate me so much! I've done _nothing_ to you at all!" She pointed to Yasmin. "I can't believe I actually trusted you! I thought you wanted to be my friend! I can't believe you would do this to me…no wait, I can believe it. You're just as bad as the rest of them." She pointed to Jade. "You're the rudest one of them all! You try to act all tough and rebellious all the time but you're not!" She pointed to Cloe. "I don't even understand why you hate me. I haven't done anything to you at all! All you ever do is follow your friends around!" She pointed to Sasha who had a mocking look on her face daring Dana so talk about her. "And you! You're just a bitch! That's all you are and that's all you'll ever be! You think you can control every one and they'll just bow down to you because you're pretty! News flash! It doesn't work that way!" She started to pack up her things.

"Dana, just let us explain…" Cloe said trying to stop her.

Dana pushed her away. "You don't have any explaining to do! I'm done with you! All of you! I don't even care about being friends with you anymore at all!" She picked up her bag and started to go towards the door.

Sasha smirked. "So you're not even going to wash the stuff off your face?"

Dana tried to wipe it off with her hand but if was no use. "No. _Good bye_." She left and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

**"Come on over" is by Christina Aguilera.**

**"Sure Thing" is by Miguel. If a guy sang this to me, i'd marry them on the spot!**

**"Perdedora" means loser. "Callate" means shut up. "Idiota" is pretty self explanatory.**

**I love how they got frisky with the pizza guy. So this sleepover really was a trick to humiliate Dana. What will they do with the pictures (FaceBook maybe?)? And what will happen next!**


	16. An Explanation

Chapter 17:

An Explanation

Dana was sitting with her friends at lunch on Monday and had just finished telling them what had happened at the sleepover.

"I can't believe they did that," Aubrey said in disbelief. "That's so _mean_."

"And they were talking about my clothes," Krysta crossed her arms. "Geez, I wonder what else they've said about me behind my back."

Dana put her head on her hand. "I'm just mad that I actually trusted them to have changed. They could never change. I'm never speaking to them again."

"At least you told them straight. Someone needs to call them out on how bad they are," Megan said.

Dana nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Later that day, Dana was on her way out of the school. She'd barely seen the Bratz that day and she was glad. She worried about the pictures though. She wondered if they had shown anyone. She wouldn't put it past them, but she truly hoped that they didn't.

Yasmin and Cloe turned the corner and spotted her. "Hey, Dana!" Yasmin called.

Dana started walking faster. She didn't want to talk to them.

"Wait up, geez!" Cloe exclaimed.

Dana finally gave in and stopped. "What?"

"Some of us are wearing stiletto's here. Have some sympathy," Cloe said.

"We just wanted to talk about yesterday," Yasmin said.

Dana glared at them. "There's nothing to talk about. You've said enough. I'm done." She tried to turn and leave but Cloe put her hand on her shoulder and she paused.

"We…we didn't do it to be mean. Honestly," Cloe said.

Dana turned around and saw the apologetic look in her eyes but she still wasn't convinced. "Then why did you do it?"

"We've had this tradition since seventh grade. Whoever is the last one to fall asleep gets to pull some kind of prank on everyone else," Cloe explained. She pulled out her phone and handed it to Dana. "Sasha and Jade did the same thing to us."

Dana scrolled through it and found a few pictures of each of them with "loser" written on their foreheads in red lipstick and toothpaste decorating the rest of their faces.

"We would have told you, but you didn't give us a chance to explain," Yasmin said.

"But anyway, I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Cloe said. She and Yasmin walked away out the door.

Dana watched them go. For some reason she was starting to feel bad. They really hadn't done this to be mean and she had completely told them off yesterday. Maybe they were really trying to be her friends.

* * *

Another long day of school passed after that. Dana told her friends what Yasmin and Cloe said to her. They still didn't believe it. They thought the Bratz were evil and best left alone. Dana felt like she should think the same way, but somehow she didn't. Maybe they really were trying to be nice.

On her way to her locker that afternoon, she saw Sasha sitting on a bench by the front concourse looking at her phone. She looked up and saw Dana. "What are you looking at?"

Dana looked down for a moment. "Nothing." She thought about walking away, but she still wasn't sure. Finally she sat down next to Sasha.

Sasha looked at her out the corner's of her eyes. "Am I _that_ interesting to you?"

Dana hesitated for a moment trying to think of what to say. Out of all of them, Sasha was the hardest to talk to. "Um, Yasmin and Cloe told me what happened. How it was just a joke."

"And?" Sasha said still not looking at her.

She thought of getting up and leaving but she stood her ground. "And, well, they said it wasn't meant to be mean so, it's okay."

"I thought I was a bitch?"

You are, Dana wanted to say. Instead she said, "Well, I'm sorry I yelled." She expected an apology back from her.

"Yeah, well, you should be. You could have at least given us a chance to explain," Sasha said. Finally she put her phone down. "After you went to sleep, the girls and I talked. Yasmin and Cloe didn't think we should be as mean to you anymore, and Jade didn't care either way. But they convinced me that maybe you're not all that bad."

"But you're always so mean…"

"In case you haven't noticed, I do that to everyone. Not just you. I've been making fun of Cloe about being pregnant for the past two weeks and I always talk about Yasmin still being a virgin. And every day I find something to tease Jade about. You're not the only one, trust me."

Dana thought about all of that for a moment. "So, does this mean you want me to be a part of your group?" she asked hopefully.

Sasha looked at her. "Maybe not a part of our exclusive group, but you're not that bad new girl." She stood up. "We'll hang out again sometime."

Dana watched her go and a smile started to spread across her face. She'd finally done it. She'd finally gained the Bratz acceptance.


	17. A Truce

Chapter 18:

A Truce

"Are you kidding me? They do all this crap to you and expect you to just jump on and be their friend just like that? Just like that?" Krysta exclaimed when Dana told them what happened the other day.

Dana nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." She saw the Bratz going to sit down at their usual table looking as pretty as always. "I think I'm going to sit over there today. Do you mind?"

All of their mouths dropped. "What?"

"You've got to be kidding!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"Just this once," Dana said walking over to them with her lunch. All of them looked at her when she got to their table. It reminded her of her first day. "Got room for one more?"

Sasha looked at her friends. "Let's vote girls. Should new girl sit over here?"

"Si mama," Yasmin said.

Cloe twisted her finger. "I guess."

Jade leaned back and propped her boots up on the table. "Better hurry up before we run out of space."

Sasha looked at Dana. "You heard them."

Dana happily took the seat next to her.

Koby came over and sat on the table next to Jade. "Hey babe." He kissed her lips. Dylan took the seat next to her. He and Koby did their old handshake.

"So you've worked out all your issues?" she asked.

Dylan nodded. "Totally. And I've got my heart set on Sabina now." He scanned the cafeteria and soon found her. "I hate to abandon my girls, but see ya!" he got up and went to sit with Sabina.

"Well, now I don't have to worry about him trying to take you from me," Koby said.

"No one could ever do that Koby," Jade said leaning in to kiss him.

"AWW!" the rest of them exclaimed.

Jade and Koby glared at them. "Shut up!"

Cade and Cameron came over. "'Sup ladies?" Cameron said.

Cade looked at Dana surprised. "What's _she_ doing over here?"

"We invited her to sit with us. Problem?" Sasha said.

Cade held up his hands. "Not at all." He bit into his sandwich. "I just thought you hated her is all."

Yasmin plucked him in the back of his head. "He didn't mean that," she said to Dana.

"Yes I did…ow!" She plucked him again before he could finish.

Dana smiled as she watched them. They weren't as bad as she thought they were. Maybe now that they were on good terms, they'd end up becoming good friends.

* * *

**So that's the end. The Bratz and Dana are now friends. She's a part of their inner circle. Comments are greatly appreciated. Peace out my lovelies!**


End file.
